


Little Swan

by ShuttUpHeather



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Half-Vampires, How Do I Tag, Human Bella Swan, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Volturi, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuttUpHeather/pseuds/ShuttUpHeather
Summary: In which Bella Swan has a little sister....Originally from wattpad





	1. Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post this story to my AO3 account. 
> 
> My wattpad account is called itsbubblesman 
> 
> If you find this story that isn't by me please tell me. 
> 
> No one has permission to translate or to post it on anywhere else.

Bella Sawn has a little sister, one that Charlie never knew of. When Bella mom left she was at the early stages of pregnancy and refused to tell Charlie about it. After years of Bella been away from her farther she decides to move in while bringing her sister along breaking the news that Charlie Swan had another daughter. Evelyn Swan stood next to her older sister as they waited for their lugged to arrive. Evelyn was nervous about meeting her farther for the first time. She wasn't sure what to expect and how her react to having another daughter. Bella and Evelyn turn there heads to the left after hearing a man call out Bellas name. Their farther goes up to Bella and wraps his arms around her. "hey Bells, I've missed you. " Charlie says to his oldest daughter. Bella awkwardly patted her dad on the back before pulling away. "Dad this is Evelyn Swan." Bella says not sure how there dad was going to take the news. it took Charlie and moment before looking at Evelyn. "Swan?" he asks catching the last name. Evelyn smiles shyly. "Hi dad." she says. Charlie stood there shocked. "I think we broke him." Evelyn says softly. Bella hums in agreement. "Dad we can explain everything to you once we're home okay?" Bella says. it took a moment but Charlie soon agrees and grabs one luggets from each girk and started walking towards his cruiser. The ride into forks heading home was silent and awkward for the two siblings and their farther. Bella sat up front with Charlie while Evelyn sat in the back. she had her little iPod and crappy headphones and decided to listen to music to past the time. After dosing off during the ride the three pull into the front lawn of a small white two story home. they all get out and Charlie helps them bring into the thibgs. "I cleared a shelf in the bathroom. " Charlie spoke out to Bella. "oh right, one bathroom. " Bella says. Charlie leads Bella into her old room. "you like purple right?" he asks his eldest daughter. "purple cool." Bella says lamely. Charlie soon leaves Bella to get settle and be turns to face Evelyn. "I um, I have a small office room I can clear out and make it your room." he says. his right hand goes up to his neck not knkwing how to talk to this teen girk who's supposedly his daughter. Evelyn smiles softly. "I don't mind Charlie. thank you for even letting me stay after finding all this out" she says. Charlie nods. "I'll um start cleaning out the office and well go shopping for some franchise. but for now you'll have to sleep on the couch." Charlie says. Evelyn smiles and hugs Charlie. "that is more than okay." she says. Charlie gets over his shock and hugs the girk back. After pulling away Evelyn leaves the room and goes over to Bellas room sitting on her bed while Bella put her things away. Charlie heads downstairs to the kitchen where the landline phone hangs. Charlie picks up the phone and dials his ex wife number. she picks up after a few rings and the two go onto a heated discussion about Evelyn. Bella and Evelyn could hear some words being exchanged from the two Evelyn but her lip. "maybe I shouldn't have come with you Bella. maybe Charlie doesn't want to handle another daughter."Evelyn says. "Evelyn dad just found out he had a daughter that he never knew of for 16 years " Bella says trying to resure her sister that Charlie would want her. After Bella gets settle she smiles slightly. keep my company while I make dinner?"Bella asks. Evelyn nods. "Okay but I'm cooking next week. we'll switch off each week okay." Evelyn says. Bella agrees and the two head down stairs. Bella raids the fridge and finds some food to make dinner. "tomorrow we need to go grocery shopping, put some food in this house " Bella says. Evelyn agrees. and Bella starts making dinner. As Evelyn was setting the table Charlie pops into the kitchen. "something smells good." he says Evelyn smiles. "Bella a great cook." she says. Charlie nods. "I got you girls registered for school. you two start on Wednesday. " he says. "great gives us enough time to get settle in. " Evelyn says. "Evelyn it's monday. that gives us a day."Bella says. Evelyn shrugs. "better than starting tomorrow. Helps with jet leg." she says. Bella doesn't say anything knowing her younger sister is right. instead she gets plates and surves them. They eat in silence enjoying the meal Bella cooked up. After eating Charlie looks at the two girls. "You girls going to be okay alone for the night. got a shift starting soon." he says. the two girls nod. "yeah that's fine. have a good night a work." Evelyn says before leaving the kitchen. Evelyn goes through her suitcase pulling out some pajamas and some hair and body wash. along with a towel. "dips on the first shower" Evelyn calls out loud before making her way into the only bathroom in the house. Locking the door Evelyn strips and turns on the shower and stepping inside. the water was warm, it taking longer to heat up from not being used all afternoon. Evelyn closes her eyes and tilts her head back letting the water fall on her face and down her hair. Evelyn used this time to let her mind wonder letting everything that happen today consume her as she showered. it was half an hour later when Evelyn finally opened up the bathroom door. having to shower, towel dry her hair, wash her face and teeth and slipping on pjs. she heads down stairs slipping on her slippers and pulling out her blanket and pillow. Charlie had set down more pillows and blankets that he had to spare. Bella comes down and smiles at her sister. " tomorrow you and dad are going shopping. I'm hoping you two will bond and form a better relationship then I have with him. " Bella says. Evelyn smiles weakly. "I feel like I should give him space and let him process he has another daughter. I need to process that mom actually aloud me to see my farther." Evelyn says. Bella agrees softly and pulls her sister into a hug. " it'll take some time but hopefully things will work out for all if us. " she says. Evenly hugs back and doesn't say anything to that. Bella pulls back and sighs. "get some sleep, got a long day ahead of you. " Bella says. Evenly rolls her eyes playfully. "yes mom." she says Mockingly. Bella hits her sister arm rolling her eyes. "oh shut up. " she says before turning and heading upstairs again. Evelyn smiles and sets up her makeshift couch bed. she says her silk pillow down and lays on top of Charlie's blankets and pulls her big white fluffy blanket over herself. before falling asleep she could help but hope that this change would be a good thing.


	2. Charlie

Evelyn woke up to the smell of coffee being made. she sits up on the couch rubbing her eyes tiredly. "what time is it." she mumbles. "8:27 in the morning." the sound of her dad says. She throws off her blanket and slips on her slippers slowly walking the short trip to the kitchen. 

Charlie smiles at the young girl handing her an empty coffee mug. "I don't know how you like your coffee so your gonna have to do it yourself kid." he says.

Evelyn shrugs and goes over to the pot and pours herself a cup of coffee. Charlie points out where the sugar is and she outs a big amount in along with some milk. 

The two sit down at the table enjoying there morning cup of coffee. "so I was thinking we go to a dinner for breakfast, then go to port angles and go furniture shopping come back late in the afternoon hopefully about 6/6:30"he says "Sounds like a plan." she says. Evelyn finishes her cup and heads upstairs to change for the day. 

After the two was ready they say goodbye to Bella and head out to eat and shop. they ended up in a small dinner close to port angles. Charlie got biscuits and gravy while Evelyn got eggs benedict. the two made small talk as it was still hard to wrap around that they are family. 

After breakfast Charlie drive them to the shops in port angles. "Alright I'll let you have free range just please don't break the bank." Charlie says to Evelyn. she grins at him and promise she won't. 

The two get out and start shopping for her new room. picking out a bed frame, a mattress, a dresser, things to hang up on the wall, some rugs, a desk. After they get everything they tell them that they ship it out tomorrow.

"Guess your sleeping on the couch again." Charlie says as he pays for her things. she shrugs. "beats sleeping on the floor." she says. Charlie agrees and the two start there drive back to Forks. 

Going inside Evelyn went up to her sister room and knocked. "Bells open up." she calls out. Bella opens the door letting her sister in. "hey how the trip go?" she asks. "it was good and awkward, I know where you get it from now." she says Bella rolls her eyes. "somethinfbyou needed?" she asks.

"uh you got sticky notes? my things are coming tomorrow while we're at school, so I figured I map out where I want it to go to help Charlie and the movers out." she saysm Bella nods and goes get the sticky notes but hears a jock from our drive way. 

Bella and I both looked at each other before peering out Bella window seeing an orange/red truck and two guys with Charlie coming outside greeting them. The two sisters looked at each other again before heading downstairs and outside to see what was going on. 

"Bella hey you remember Billy black and his son Jacob." Charlie says to his oldest. Bella nods. "So this is Evelyn?"the man in the wheelchair asks smiling up at the girl. Evelyn nods and smiles. 

"that's me hi."she says. Billy smiles at the girl. "she looks just like you Charlie." Billy says. Evelyn grins wide and looks at Charlie. "she does doesn't she." he says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Charlie sees Bella checking out the truck. "should we tell her it's hers?"he spoke out loud gaining Bella attention. "wait seriously?" Bella ask. Charlie nods. "yep just bought off old Billy." he says. Bella opens the truck door and gets inside.

"Evelyn check this out with me. " Bella says. Evelyn is quick to head over to her sister and get inside. Jacob black was in the middle telling Bella how to work the truck. "hey you wanna ride tomorrow?" Bella asks. 

Jacob frown sadly. "can't I go to school on the reaz " he says. Bella frowns to. "that's to bad it would have been nice if we knew somebody already." Bella says before getting out if the truck. Jacob turns and looks at the other swan girl. 

" So you're Charlie long lost daughter?" Jacob ask. she nods. "yep." she says popping the P. Jacob nods. Well hopefully we can hang out soon. I can show you around the reservation sometime." Jacob says

Evelyn gets out of the truck Jacob following her. "sure sounds fun. give me your number and well hang out soon. " she says. Jacob nods and she hands him her phone and he types in his number. 

"okay I'll call you sometime this week and well hang out. " she says as they both walk inside the house. "Sounds good."he says. Evenlyn grins and watches as the boys sit around to watch the game before she headed up stairs to get the sticky note and a pen and started mapping out where she wanted things to go. 

she was excited for this fresh start and she already made a friend. she was just hoping that school tomorrow will go on smoothly.


	3. School

Evelyn woke up to Charlie shaking her awake. "get ready Evelyn school starts soon." he says. Evenlyn hums and rubs her eyes.

Charlie leaves to go to work and Evelyn goes upstairs to get ready for school. As she goes upstairs she knocks on her sisters door till she opened it then runs to the bathroom so her sister couldn't get her 

She gets dressed and gets out letting Bella get ready. As she waits she does her makeup and grabs her heel boots since it isn't going to be icy today. "Bella hurry up!" she yells out to her sister. 

Bella stomps down the stairs her Orange bag hanging off her shoulder. Evelyn looks at her sister and frowns. "Bells you look wack." she says. Bella frowns at her sister. "at least let me put on a little makeup so you don't look so wash out. " Evelyn says.

Bella rolls her eyes. "fine but only a little bit. " she says giving in quick. Evelyn smiles and takes out some of her makeup. adding a brown shadow, a small hint of blusb, and a tinted chapstick. "here put on mascara. " she says handing her sister a new package of mascara. Bella opens is and aplies it. "there now you look more alive."Evelyn tells her sister. 

Bella smiles slightly at her little sister. "thanks Eve. now come on let's get to school." Bella says grabbing the keys to the truck. Evelyn slips on her fur coat and school bag and follows after Bella locking the door on the way out. 

The two girls get inside the cold truck and Bella brought it to life. "ready to be the center of attention for god knows how long?" Evelyn asks. 

Bella frowns. "You really think So?" she asks. Evelyn frowns looking at her sister. "Bella this is a small town with one high school, and we're starting in March. We are for sure gonna be looked at for awhile." she says. 

The two girls stay silent after that reminding themself that it's just school and to ignore all the stares. Bella soons pulls the truck into the parking lot and parks it. "let's get this over with bells."she says to her sister. Bella nods and the both grab there bags and step out of the truck. 

They both shut there door at the same time and Evelyn round around to Bella side. "she nice ride." some dude says. Evelyn ignores him while Bella mumbles a thanks before the two kept walking to the school and finding the office. 

The two siblings got a hold of their schedules and map of the school. the two walked out after getting a slip for the teachers to sign and they went on their way. Evelyn frowns looking at her schedule. "of course Charlie talked to mom and got what classes I was taking earlier. I hate AP." Evelyn complains. 

Bella smiles at her sister. "if you weren't taking AP classes since middle school we wouldn't have been in the same grade." Bella says. Evelyn pouts at her sister. "it's just a lot of hard work that I need to do while you and others don't need to." she says. Bella nods in understanding. 

A hand comes up to both Bella and Evelyn making Evelyn flinch and Bella startled. " Hey you're Isabella Swan and Evelyn Swan. " a guy says moving in between them. "uh just Bella." she says awkwardly to the guy. "well I'm Eric the eyes and ears of this place and you two front page baby." Eric says to them.

"oh uh no thanks we don't want a page." Evelyn says for the both of them before grabbing her sister and walking away. "Okay I got to find my way to AP Art you go find English." Evelyn says. Bella agrees and the two split up heading off to there new classes.

Walking into art class Evelyn gets her teacher to sign her slip and takes a seat in the middle of the room. First class of the day I can do this. she thought to herself. and she did. 

Evelyn walks into the lunchroom with her sister who had made some friends already. the two walked over to the table and sat down with there lunches. "Hi I'm Evelyn Bella sister." she says to the table. they all greeted her and introduce themselves. 

A group of people walked into the lunchroom and Bella and Evelyn looked up and watched them walk in. "who are they?" Bella asks the table. "The cullens." Jessica says. As the Cullens started walking to the table Jess started explaining who was who in the family but Evelyn paid no mind not wanting to hear gossip instead she stood up and went to the salad bar the school had and grab herself some fruit. 

Evelyn comes back with her fruit sitting down. "you're staring Bella." she whispers to her sister. Bella quickly looks away from the group and to her sister her face slightly red. "what class do you have next?" Evelyn asks. Bella pulls out her schedule and hands it to her. 

Evelyn pouts. "wow we are not an any classes together. " she says. Bella smiles weakly. "it's because you're to smart for basic class." Bella says. Evelyn shrugs. "I still like to have classes with my sister you know. " she says. 

The lunch bell rings and everyone is up and moving to there next class. Evelyn waves by to the group at her table before leaving to her next class. AP Histroy. Walking in Most of the seats were taken. she hands her slip to the teacher to sign and he has me sit with a girl name Alice. 

Alice held her hand up and waited till I sat down to put her down. she held a blank look to her face when she sat down. Evelyn looks up to see a male looking at Alice in worry and glance at Evelyn before looking away. 

Evelyn turns back facing the front of the room. a notebook and pen out and she was ready to start the lesson. She kinda started zoning out after realising that she was ahead in thus class. she started drawing on her notebook not really thinking anything of it. 

When the bell rang she snaped out of it and looked down to see what she drew. very detailed of three people, a blonde man, and red head female and a man in dreads. she quickly shuts her notebook and stuff it in her bag. and walks out heading to meet Bella in Bio. 

unbeknowing to her Alice and Jasper say her drawing and was worried she might be a seer like Alice. Alice and Jasper head to their car to meet with the rest of the family while the Swan siblings headed to the office to turn in their slips.

The by past an upset Edward as the handed in their slips and left to the truck. "I don't know what I did but he moved himself as far as he could on our desk." Bella says getting into the truck. Evelyn shrugs. 

"he probably really rest antisocial." she tells her sister. "he also covered his mouth like I smelled bad." Bella says. Evelyn frowns. "well that's rude, and fyi you don't stink." she tells her sister. " thanks Eve." Bella say softly feeling better now. 

Bella drives them home and Evelyn excitedly heads upstairs to see if her things got deliver. "yes I have a room now!" Evelyn shouts happily. Bella steps into the room to see all the furniture set up. "need help decorating? " Bella asks. 

"yes please, oh maybe we should call Jacob to see if he can help he's pretty tall. " Evelyn says. Bella hums and heads downstairs to make the call as Evelyn sorts through everything to make sure she has everything. 

"what's first." Bella asks walking back into the room. "First I want to get my clothes put away." Evelyn says walking to her luggets and opening up. Bella opens up a pack of hangers and then begin putting Evelyn clothes away. 

"maybe Saturday we can go shopping, and before you groan and say no, I'll buy you anything you want within reason " Evelyn says. "Bella sighs "I'll think about it." she tells her sister. Evelyn grins and finishes putting clothes in draws when a knock came. "Jake's here I'll go let him in." Bella says. 

Bella leaves and starts opening different things weather it be to hang up on her walls or on her desk and dresser. "what's up smalls." Jacob voice says entering the room Bella behind him. "hey Jacob, thanks for coming and helping us out." Evelyn says.

Jacob shrugs. "any excuse to come see you two is enough, even if I'm just decorating a girls room." he says. Evelyn smiles and throws stuff for him to hang. "Okay Mr. tall hang these up where you see sticky notes please. " she says. 

"wow you really thought about where to out these stuff." Jake says. Evelyn shrugs. "I like to be organize sometimes." and the three got to work. Everyone once and awhile Jake would make fun of Evelyn highet or joke around to make things less boring. 

Bella left after awhile to start on dinner and the two were almost done when Charlie came home. "hey Jacob you staying for dinner?" he asks Jacob declines but tells Charlie that his dad will be here Friday to watch the game. Charlie looks around the room. "it looks good you guys. 

"thanks dad." Evelyn says smiling at his direction. Charlie smiles still kinda getting use to another person calling him dad. "no problem kiddo." he says before heading to his room to change. 

"welp I think that's everything." Jake says looking around the room and nods. " place looks good, total fits your since of style. " he says. "thanks Jake for everything."Evelyn says hugging Jake. Jake hugs her back and sighs. "I should probably go now. don't want to keep the old man waiting." Jake says. Evelyn and Jake head down stairs and she shows him out thanking him again for helping her with her room before Jake leaves. 

Evelyn shuts the door and smiles. she turns and heads to the kitchen seeing her sister putting dinner on the table. "I have a feeling forks is going to change us, for the good." Evelyn says while getting drinks for everyone. Bella smiles at her sister and agrees. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	4. Accident

The next day Bella tells her sister that she going to confront Edward Cullen about what his deal was. Evelyn was all for it telling Bella that he better be sorry for acting like a dick to her. 

Bella pulls into the schools parking lot and parked the truck facing the area the Cullens parked yesterday. the two watch the Cullens pull in shortly after. One jeep and one red car the Evelyn couldn't tell you the name of. 

Evelyn put her head down when they started getting out not wanting to feel like a creep. she hears Bella let out a sigh. "he's not here." Bella says disappointed. "coward" Evelyn mumbles. Bella smiles weakly at her sister. "Lets go Eve don't want to be late. " Bella says. 

Evelyn groans getting out of the car. "yes I do Bells." Evelyn says out loud as she slams the truck door close. "hey don't take it out on my truck." Bella says frowning. Evelyn shrugs. "whoops." she says before walking ahead of her sister. 

Bella shrugs to keep up even though she's taller she walks like a baby deer trying to get use to her legs. Evelyn slows down till Bella caught up. " So I got to get to the other side of school I think I'll go now." Evelyn says. Bella nods and they say by to one another both getting to their classes. 

Throughout the day Evelyn kept being stared at by the Cullens she didn't understand why and it was starting to bug her. After school Evelyn met Bella at her truck and the two head off to the dinner for dinner Charlie told them about meeting them there. 

Over the next few days Bella keeps an eye out for Edward while the other Cullens keeps and eye out on Evelyn. there was something odd about her and the Cullens wanted to be cautions. they Knew she was human but Alice thinks she's going to be like them at one point but hasn't seen a vision proving her theary. 

It was two weeks since the Swan girls have started school when Evelyn woke up feeling off. She ignore it and got dress for school. 

Evelyn could tell by looking outside that it was going to be more cold then usual and slip on a long sleeve before heading down stairs to eat with her sister. 

The two girls finish breakfast while seeing Charlie pull up in Ballad truck the two girls grab there stuff and head outside Bella slipping on ice and grabs a hold of me making me fall with her. 

Charlie quickly came to our side and helps us up. "careful there Bells. roads are icy so I put tracks on your truck. drive extra careful today okay."Charlie says to Bella. Bella nods and gets inside the truck Evelyn walks around getting into her seat. 

The two wave to their farther and Bella drives off. Evelyn turns on the radio and looks at her sister. " do you think something's going to happen today?" she questions her sister. 

Bella glances at her sister and shrugs. "don't know maybe." Bella tells her sister. Evelyn takes a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Bella soon pulls into forks high school and the two get out.

"if the feeling doesn't clam down you can give me a call alright Eve. and I'll talk you through it" Bella says. Evelyn nods and smiles weakly at her older sister. "thanks bells." she tells her before they both walked up to the front of the school.

Through out the day the feeling Evelyn had was growing stronger. she skipped out on lunch and stayed in the nurses room. claiming it to be an anxiety attack. Taking deep breaths the nurse looked worried at the young swan girk but didn't say anything. 

When the bell rings Evelyn stood up and thank the nurse. and even though the nurse wanted her to stay in and her to call home to come get her she denied and left to go to class.

Evelyn sits by Alice the two siblings looked at her worried. Jasper can feel the emotions raiding off her. they were thick and took over all other emotion in the room. Alice looked at her love in concern, this girl was odd and the Cullens didn't know how to handle her. 

All through out class Evelyn keeps her eyes closed only opening them when the teacher calls on her to answer a question. As soon as the Bell rings Evelyn is up and out if her seat going to find Bella. 

Finding her sister the two walked back to Bella truck. "crap I forgot to take the keys out of my bag, give me a minute. " Bella says. 

Evelyn nods and leans against the truck while Bella searches for the keys. Evelyn looks down and notice her shoe untied and bent down to tie it. 

A loud squealing of tires broke out and people yelling. Bella turns around and sees the dark van sliding right by them. "Evelyn." Bella tells out to her sister. Evelyn looks up and her heart sinks. 

The van coming for them was the dreaded feeling of something bad happening. Evelyn didn't have time to stand or to get out of the way and closes her eyes as she waited for impact. 

Edward came just before the van hits them pushing his hand against the van and sheltering Bella. the van bounces off the tail end of the truck and the front if the truck. Evelyn being closer to the front and on the floor got her head slammed into the van and truck. 

Bella snapped out of it and looks to she her sister knocked out in the floor. "Evelyn!" she yells out Edward moves back and looks at the younger swan sadly. he didn't relies she was there. picky for him and his family there was no blood.

but the guilt was still there. Bella went to move her and Edward stops her. " no Bella wait until help comes, she hurt her head. "Edward says. over his voice people can towards the group making sure they were okay.

Tyler was bleeding Bella was shaken up, Edward was fine but Evelyn got the most hurt. there classmates look at the two siblings in worry. 

help came soon they were quick to start working on Evelyn while others checked over the other three. they made them all ride the ambulance Bella demanding that she went with her sister. 

Edward, Bella and Tyler were all put into one room. Bella was looking around for her sister. " Bella she's not going to be in this room." Edward tells her softly. " why?" Bella asks. "she was more hurt." he tells her.

Bella nods and Edward ends up telling the nurse that he's fine. he gets up and leaves going to go find Carlisle. Carlisle and Rosalie Hale stood in the hallway waiting for Edward. 

Rosalie was quick to go off on Edward but Carlisle told them to put this on hold until he can see the swan girls wanting to know what they saw. "good luck on Evelyn she hit her head hard on both vehicles. " Edward says to him. Carlisle nods and walks away Rosalie giving her brother a piece of her mind. go off on him in her head since she knew he be reading her thoughts. 

Carlisle walks into the room where Bella and Tyler were put in. " I need the chiefs daughters are in." he says out loud. Charlie turns and sees Dr. Cullen. Carlisle moves over towards Bella. 

Charlie stood back while Bella was getting checked out. "do we know how Evelyn is doing?" he asks worried about his youngest. "she's going to have a concussion, keep her on bed rest for a few weeks." Carlisle says finishing up with Bella.

"can we go see her?" Charlie asks. "yes Bella is already to be released. we are waiting for test results to come back and if all goes good she can be released today to." Carlisle says to him. Charlie nods and they follow Dr. Cullen out. 

Charlie pulls aside Bella. "You might want to call your mom." he says. Bella gives him an annoyed look. "You told her." she says. Charlie gives her a look and she sighs pulling out her phone and walking away. 

Charlie heads into the room Evelyn got out into. Evelyn smiles weakly at her dad. "hi dad, where's Bella is she okay?" she asks. "Bella fine, she's talking to your mom right now." he says. Evelyn hums. 

"do you know when I be released." she asks. "hopefully today if test comes back good." he tells her. Carlisle comes in and pulls Charlie aside. explaining things to him and how Evelyn going to need to be kept on watch until she was better. "I guess I can take a couple weeks off." Charlie says to himself. 

"Actual Charlie, my wife is a stay at home mom, she can come by when your at work and the kids are at school and keep an eye on her. some of my kids leave early and could come by to. that way you don't have to out everything on hold." Carlisle says. convincing Charlie to let his wife watch Evelyn. 

Charlie agrees and Carlises tells him Evelyn and Bella are free to go home and that he'll get the forms to sign them out. 

Bella comes into the room shortly after calling there mom and talking to Edward. something wasn't adding up to what Edward was saying. and how he acted. Evelyn smiles at her sister pulling her out if her thoughts. "hmm what?" Bella asks. 

Evelyn giggles slightly. "I was just saying that we can go home now."she tells her sister. Bella nods. "thank God, I really wanna get out if here." Bella says. Evelyn grins. "always seem to find your way into the hospital Bella." Evelyn teases her sister. 

Bella helps her sister into a wheelchair and Charlie comes back into the room. He pushes Evnlyn out and towards the exit. As they leave Evelyn waves by to the group of students wanting to know if there okay. Charlie quickly tells them that there fine and that Bella will be back in school shortly but Evelyn gonna be gone for awhile. 

Evelyn ends up calling asleep on the way home and Charlie having to wake her. Charlie brings her inside and looks at Bella. "You get some sleep, I'll keep watch okay. " he tells his oldest. Bella nods and goes up into her room. 

starting up the computer and checking her emails while thinking what was Edward Cullen and his family.


	5. Esme

Esme came over right after Bella left Charlie let's her inside and tells her what's going on with Evelyn. Esme smiles gently at Charlie. "don't worry chief I'll take good care of her and make sure she recovers completely. " Esme tells him. Charlie nods 

Charlie leads her upstairs and to Evelyn room. Charlie leans down and shakes Evelyn awake.

"hmm?" Evelyn asks tiredly "open your eyes Eve." Charlie says using Bella nickname for her. Evelyn slowly opens her eyes and peers at her dad. "yes dad." she asks. " Evelyn this is Esme, Dr. Cullen wife. she's going to keep an eye on you while I work and Bellas at school okay " he tells her softly. 

Evelyn looks over and sees the beautiful woman name Esme. "Hi Esme, I'm sorry you have to come here everyday. " she says raspy. "it's no problem dear. get some rest because when I wake you up again I'm going to have to keep you awake. " she tells her. Evelyn hums. "have a good day a work. thank you esme." she says before closing her eyes again. 

Charlie and Esme exit her room. "wake her up about 9 and don't let her sleep anymore. " he tells Esme. Esme smiles at him. "I got it all taken care of. now you head off to work and don't worry if you need to. call during your breaks." she tells him. 

Charlie finally leaves and Esme waits a few minutes before calling Alice. "Alice can you keep an eye on Evelyn for me please, I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. " Esme says. "of course, and I'll bring all her work over after school." she says already knowing what Esme was going to say. 

Esme hangs up after that and cheeks the time. seeing that it was about time to wake Evelyn up she heads back up stairs. "Evelyn dear, time to get up." Esme says softly. Evelyn groans softly. "my head hurts." she say quietly. "I know it does sweetheart but I'm going to need you to get up now, we don't want to go to the hospital do we?" Esme says. 

Evelyn slowly opens her eyes looking at Esme. "no." she says softly. Esme smiles gently Esme helps her sit up and Evelyn holds onto her head in pain. she whimpers slightly. "ow" she says. Esme looks at her sadly.

"come on, let's get you down stairs and some food in your stomach." she says. Esme picks her up with ease. "wow your strong." Evelyn mumbles. Esme doesn't say anything just takes her downstairs and into the living room. "I'll make you some toast alright dear?" Esme says. "yes please." Evelyn says.

Esme is quick to get started on her toast while keeping an eye on her that she doesn't fall asleep. "why don't you tell me something about yourself dear, need you to talk to me while I'm in the other room." Esme spoke loudly so Evelyn could hear. 

It took a few seconds but soon Evelyn started telling Esme random facts about herself. Esme listened as she finishes making her her toast. leaving the kitchen with the plate Esme hands it to her. "thank you Esme" she says taking the toast and nibbling on it. 

Esme turns on the t.v. and asks Evelyn what she wants to watch. "can we watch to kill a mockingbird please." she asks. "sure dear." Esme says looking for the movie and pops it in. 

Esme sits down after hitting play and checks on Evelyn who put half eaten toast down on the coffee table. Esme doesn't say anything and looks at the screen. 47 minutes into the film Esme gets a call and she answer it moving into the kitchen. 

"Alice what is it." Esme says. "Jasper and I are on our way. your gonna need some extra hands." Alice says before hanging up. Esme looks in the living room worried about what was going to happen. 

"Esme" an alarm Evelyn says. " yes dear?" Esme says Colin into the living room. "I think I'm going to be Sick." she says. Esme quickly grabs a trash can and brings it to Evelyn as she starts getting sick. Esme holds up the hurt girls hair gently. 

Alice and Jasper enter the room and Alice quickly moves to Evelyn side. "Hi Evelyn I'm Alice Esme daughter were going to help you okay." Alice says. Evelyn whimpers. "Jasper can you start the bath please. " Alice says to her boyfriend. Jasper quickly leaves to the up stairs and the sound if water is herd. 

Evelyn moves her face away from the trash can. "I feel weak." she mumbles leaning forward. Alice catches her and leans her back. "Evelyn keep your eyes open I need to see your eyes." Alice says. 

Evelyn opens her eyes and Alice see that her eyes are deeply dilated. " her head injury worse than we thought. " Alice says. Jasper comes back downstairs. " she in a lot of pain I could feel it all the way up stairs. " Jasper says. "do we call Carlisle" Esme asks. 

"no she needs to take her medicine and clam down. " Alice says. Alice glances at Jasper and Jasper starts taking her pained emotions away. "Okay I'm going to get her wash up. you get her medicine ready." Alice says. 

Alice picks her up and brings her into the bathroom. Alice helps baths her and she complains that she feels like a small child. Alice assure her that she'll be able to do things on her own again after she's heeled. 

Alice goes and takes Evelyn to her room and goes and picks out an outfit. "maybe afterwards we can go shopping. I love your style." Alice says smiling at the girl. Evelyn smiles back. 

"yes totally but please remind me afterwards so I don't forget. " Evelyn says. Alice smiles and quickly changes Evelyn. "Alright let's get you down stairs. " she says. 

Alice grabs her blanket and pillow while Jasper picked her up. Evelyn grabs her hippo and lays her head on Jasper shoulder. "thanks Jas." she mumbles. Jasper sets her down and Alice makes sure she comfy. "shouldn't you be in school?" she questions the two.

Alice smiles at her. "free period Eve. We can leave during that time." Alice says. Evelyn nods than groans. "nodding bad." she mumbles. "here dear have some medicine." Esme says coming I to the room to hand her her medicine and water. "thanks Esme." she says. 

She takes her medicine and rest between Alice and Jasper. Esme puts in another movie and Alice mumbles that Charlie was going to call in a few minutes to Esme. Esme went off the the kitchen to wait for the call while the three sat and watched a movie. 

during the movie Jasper Hale tenses up feeling Evenlynlaying her head on his shoulder. he looks at Alice worried. "is she asleep?" he asks, not wanting to look down and she her neck layer out for him as he fears he'll lose it." No but she about to, wake her up she can't sleep." Alice says. 

Jasper softly shakes her."Evelyn hey you can't seep yet." he says softly trying to wake her up. Evelyn doesn't move and Alice and Jasper share the same look. "Evelyn come on wake up darling." Jasper says louder now. her puts his hand on her shoulder and a bolt of electricity ran through Jasper body making him groan in pain.

"Jasper are you alright." Alice asks. "she shocked me. like really shocked me." he says crunching his face trying to contain himself. "Esme!" Alice calls for her. 

Esme walks in and sees what's going on she moves over to Evelyn when oven mitts and shakes her. "Evelyn slowly opens s her eyes and sees three faces looking at her worried. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call asleep, specially on you Jas." she says quietly while slowly lifting her head up off his shoulder. 

Jasper nods and excuses himself. "well your sister should be home soon, I think Alice and I should leave so this place isn't so crowrded." he says. Alice agrees and they both say goodbye to Evelyn and Esme.

once they left Evelyn turns to Esme sadly. "I freaked them out didn't I? I was all up in Alice man and made them both uncomfortable, now they don't like me." she says. Esme smiles at the girl. "They don't have you Evelyn, they understand that right now your not yourself and it's not like you did it on purpose. you weren't trying to hurt them or break them apart." Esme says resureing the girl. "you're right thank you. " she says. 

"your dad calls he says that once Bella calls you I can leave and you have to stay on the line with her until she walks through that door alright. Esme says. Evelyn puts her thumb up and the two wait for the call. 

Bella calls and Esme tells the girl goodbye while grabbing her things. Evelyn waves goodbye as she exits and talks to Bella as she drives home from school. Charlie got Bella a blutooth so she can talk and drive without it being illegal. Evelyn cracks a few jokes and Bella makes sure her sister stays talking. 

When Bella gets home she hugs her sister tightly. "I can't wait for you to get better, I need my sister with me again. oh I was also told that Alice is going to be bringing you you're homework, why are t I?" she asks. Evelyn shrugs. "probably because she can leave before you, and I have more classes with the Cullen family than I do with you so Esme making her bring it." she says. 

Bella nods and goes into the kitchen. "I'll start on dinner." she calls out. "okay" Evelyn has out. "come sit at the table so I can keep an eye on you " Bella yells. Evelyn groans and gets up bringing her blanket with her. she sits down and the two talked waiting for Charlie to come home. 

"so have you talked to Edward? " she asks. Bella stops. " no not yet, but maybe tomorrow on the fild trip." she says. Evelyn smiles at her sister. "You lime him with you." she says teasingly. Bella s her eyes and doesn't say anything. 

The rest of the evening goes the same the two swans making sure the younger swan doesn't sleep until a certain time. Bella tells her dad that she'll take over and wake her up even few hours since he has a early shift to do. 

"goodnight Bells, Eve." Charlie says. the girls tell him goodnight and Bella gets Evelyn to bed. "Alright see you in an hour sis, sleep tight." she says. "You too." she mumbles and she gets comfy. Bella leaves both there doors open and sees several alarms through out the night to help her sister. 

It was going to be another long night.


	6. La Push

over the next week, Alice and Jasper came by to help Esme take care of Evelyn, except the one day they all had a good trip so Rosalie and Emmet Cullen stopped by. Rosalie stayed a little away from her. helping her out when she needed with a permit frown on her face. 

Esme drove Evelyn to the hospital to get checked on, seeing how her concussion was doing and if she was healed or almost healed. and that was where they were now Evelyn sitting on the plastic bed with thin paper on top while Esme stood and wait for her husband to come check on the young swan girl.

A knock was herd and Dr. Cullen walked with a charming smile on his face. "Evelyn Swan nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"he asks looking at the paper work. "I feel fine, a dull ache but other than that." she says looking at him.

Carlisle nods. "any dizziness, lights hurts her eyes, always sleepy. "he questions. "not really only get dizzy if I move to quick." she says. he nods again and takes out a small flashlight and begins her check up. 

Carlisle writes something down on they paper and gives Evelyn a smile. "well Evelyn I am happy to say you no longer have a concussion, I'm putting you on new medication for the ache if it gets worse please come and see me." he says handing her the slip. Evelyn smiles. "thank gosh."she says getting off the bed. "everyone can get sleep now and stop treating me like I'm broken." she says. 

Carlisle and Esme laugh at her and she just grins. "thank you Dr. Cullen, I'll let you two have a moment I'll see you in the lobby Esme. " Evelyn says before leaving. Evelyn heads down to the lobby and texts her sister that she got the green light. she then calls Charlie and tells him that she's good as new while she waits to get her new medication. 

"okay dad I got to go my things here and Esme and I are heading back home." she says as she grabs her meds and waits for Esme who came out shortly after. the two walked out of the hospital. Getting into Esme car Evelyn turns to her. "thank you Esme so much for helping my family take care of me while they worked or went to school fmand for your kids to help me out to. I don't know how is ever relay you guys." Evelyn says. 

Esme smiles at the young girl. "it was nothing I was happy to help. besides my children are quite found of you. we've all grown to enjoy your company. " she says. Evelyn smiles and nods. " still thank you." she says. 

Esme pats her softly and pull into her house. "well Evelyn I hope you know that you are welcome to our home at anytime." Esme says as Evelyn gets out. "thank you Esme. tell the siblings I say hi for me."she says. "will do dear." Esme says before waiting for Evelyn to go inside and drives back to her home. 

Evelyn had the place to herself and decided to do her homework that she missed. she got a good chunk of it done when Bella comes home. " hey Eve herd you feeling better." she says looking at her sister. "yep I'm cured." she says smiling. Bella smiles awkwardly. "my friends and I are going to La Push tomorrow, please join me." Bella begs. "sure I'd love to get out of this house." she says excitedly. Bella laughs shaking her head. 

"alright I'm gonna start dinner alright. " she says. "sure I'm just gonna finish my missing work. " she says. Bella nods and leaves Eve room. Eve continues to do her homework and calls her mother as she does so. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪

The next morning Evelyn takes a shower and gets ready to go to the LA Push beach down in the reservation. It was a very cold day and Eveyln made sure to bundle up. Evelyn looks in the mirror as she slips on her beanie and makes sure she looks okay. 

Evelyn grabs her bag and heads downstairs filling it with snacks and water for the siblings and Bella friends. "You ready?" Bella asks stomping down the stairs. " yep let's go Bells" she calls coming out of the kitchen. Charlie comes out of his room. "You girls have fun stay safe." he says. "will do dad." Bella says. the girls wave bye and get into Bellas truck. 

"we're going to Mike's parents store and meet them all there than take Tyler van" Bella tells her. Evelyn nods and puts on the radio. Bella pulls into the sport store Mike parents own and sees that there the mast the arrive. they both get out and they all greeted them.

"Evelyn hey, your okay." Mike says seeing the younger swan girl. Evelyn nods grinning. "Evelyn I am so so sorry about what happen. " Tyler says pulling the girl into a hug. "it's fine Tyler I don't blame you." she says. the other girls and Eric all tell her to and that there glad she's okay. "right to the beach yes?" she asks. 

"yeah got the van all loaded just needs us in jt.4." Mike says. they all cheer and pile into the van and Tyler drives them down to la push. Parking and opening the Van up the boys and Jessica started suiting up to go surfing while Angela and Evelyn shared a blanket and Bella say by her loan some lost in thought. 

"Bella a male voice is herd. Bella and Evelyn turn there heads to see Jacob Black and his friends walking towards the van. Bella smiles getting out. "what are you stalking me now. " she jokes Jacob grins. "your on my turf remember. " he tells him. Jacob sees Evelyn and moves over to her." hey I herd what happened. I'm glad you're alright now." he says. Evelyn grins. "You and everyone else. " she says. 

"you should keep Bella company her date stood her up." Jessica says. "what date?" Eric asks confused. "she invited Edward." Jessica says. Bella rolls her eyes. "only to be polite. " she defines herself. "the Cullens don't come here." one of Jake'sfriends says. "yeah cause Cullens a freak." Mike says. "You got that right. " the other unknown male teen says. 

"Alright Bella wanna go on a walk?" he asks. "sure eve wanna come?"Bella asks not wanting to leave her sister. "yeah if it's cool with Jake. " Evelyn says. "course Eve gives a chance to learn more about you. " he tells her. the girls say bye to there friends and walks along the beach with Jake. 

Bella and Evelyn walked between Jake was they stroll through the sand. "what did your friend mean when he says the Cullens don't come here?"Bella asks Jacob. Jacob frowns. "oh you caught that."he says. Bella nods. Evelyn stops and looks at them.

" uh I think I'm gonna go whale watching with Anglna, you two talk I'll see you later Jake." she says before turning and walking back towards the van. she did not want to listen to gossip and stories about the Cullens when they were the ones who has helped while injure. 

Evelyn met up with Aglena and they went whale watching together. Evelyn talked her into asking Eric to prom and Angela asking her if she liked anybody. "nope no one has caught my eye long enough to want to date. I'm not sure I'm going to prom." she says. Angela nods in respect. "will you go prom shopping with us at least. " she asks. Evelyn shrugs. "maybe." she says flatly. 

The day ends with everyone gather around the bomb fire making Smores and hot dogs laughing and having an amazing time Jacob and his friends stayed with them. but Evelyn had no idea who they were. Evelyn sat between Mike and Bella. and was cracking jokes and laughing. it soon became quite and they all just enjoyed one another presents. 

though Bella and Evelyn were both going to end up finding out what the Cullens are quite soon.


	7. Shopping

The following week Alice pulls Evelyn aside to plan there shopping trip. 

"okay so after school you'll ride with me and well go out of town to these really really nice clothing stores that I think you'd enjoy. and afterwards we can get our nails done. " Alice says excitedly happy that there'll be someone new to shop with. 

Evelyn smiles and looks at Rosalie from the distance. "hey Alice do you think we can invite Rosalie? I don't think she likes me all that much and I feel like if she came to we'd bond and be more acquaintance. " she says. Alice grins more. "sure ill go ask her." she says moving to leave.

"no wait, I want to asks. so she know that I want her to come and your not just dragging her with us."Evelyn says. Alice nods. "okay fine but come find me after class we still got much to discuss. " Alice says before turning around and walking to her next class Jasper following close behind her. 

taking a deep breath Evelyn makes her way over to Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie turns and gives her a dirty look. "yes?" she says. Emmet outs a hand on her shoulder and she gives him a pointed look. "so I was wondering if you'd like to join your sister an I on a shopping trip this friday." she asks. 

Rosalie looks at her weirdly. "why" she asks. Evelyn shrugs. "You seem to dislike me for some reason, so I hope having you join us we could at least be civial with each other. we don't have to be friends after this just, hope to make you dislike me less." she says. Rosalie looks at Emmet before sighing and nodding. "fine, but only because I know Alice is going to drag me along." she says. 

Evelyn grins. "great I'll take it, Friday after school see you then. " she says before waving at the couple and heading into her class. After class she met up with her sister and told her what was going on. "wait so your not coming with me to help my friends pick out prom dresses." Bella asks. 

Evelyn frowns. "no, why would I do that there more your friends than mine. I might talk to them but there not someone I want to spend time with outside of school unless it's the beach again." she tells her sister. Bella nods understanding. "Alright I'll see you at lunch. " Bella asks. "nope going to the library to study." she says. Bella sighs before telling her sister bye and that she'll see her after school. 

Evelyn makes it to the library and searches through the shelf looking for something to read. Standing on her toes she reaches for a book when a pale hand grabs it for her. turning around she sees Jasper holding the book out for her. "thank you Jasper. " she says taking the book from him.

Jasper nods. "Alice sent me to come find you. says she still needs to plan your shopping trip." He says. Evelyn grins. "of course, lead the way." she says. Jasper turns and starts leading Evelyn towards the cafeteria. 

ignoring the looks people gave her as she walked with Jasper towards his family table Evelyn smiles at the siblings. "Hi gugs." she says greeting them all. Evelyn sat by Alice and Jasper sat on Alice other side. Rosalie scooted closer towards Evelyn so the three girls could discuss more about there shopping trip. 

"Okay real quick, I need a spending limit. I don't want to blow all my money I have and then be broke the rest of my life. I still wanna go to college." Evelyn says. Alice kinda pauses for a moment then looks at her smiling. "Actural don't worry about it because I'll be paying." Alice says. 

Evelyn shakes her head. "Alice no. thank you that's a kind off but I can't have you spending money on me." she says. Alice frowns because she didn't see this happening. Alice glances at Edward who shrugged. "But Evelyn your my friend I want to be able to help any way I can. and besides it's just one shopping trip. " she begins before thinking of something else. "how about at each store you'd have a limit to spend and then I'll pay. and what ever goes over the limit you'll pay the extra amount?" Alice asks. 

Evelyn thinks about it for a second. "Okay fine. but the limit better be small Alice." she says sternly. Alice grins and clasp quickly. "oh yes this is going to be great." she says. Rosalie huffs before cutting in to Alice little victory. "Just don't go overboard like last time Alice. " Rosalie says. Evelyn nods agreeing with Rosalie. "Yeah, whatever that means don't do it." she says. 

Rosalie cracks a small smile. and Emmett booms in laughter. "you are something little swan."Emment says. Evelyn shrugs. "anyway I need to go have to study for a test and I have a book report coming up. wanna get started on that. " she says getting up from there table. "and she's a nerd. a wonderful combo." Emment says. Evelyn rolls her eyes. "what ever bye guys." she says before leaving to cafeteria. 

○●○●○

Friday rolls in and Evelyn makes her way towards Alice who is waiting for her by her locker. "ready for our shopping trip Eve?" Alice asks excitedly. Evelyn nods smiling. "yes I am so ready! is Rosalie waiting by the car?" she asks. Alice and grabs Evelyn hand and leads her to the parking lot. she waves bye to Bella and turns her head towards the car. we were taking Rosalie car. 

Evelyn slips into the backseat while Rosalie for in the driver seat and Alice in the passenger seat. "oh and just so you know we like to drive incredibly fast." Alice says turning to look at Eveyln. she gives a short nod and closes her eyes taking a deep breath and hopes that she doesn't get car sick. 

Rosalie gets out of the school parking lot and quickly gains speed. Evelyn doesn't dare opening her eyes instead she starts counting in her head. what should have been an hour took only thirty minutes maybe even less. " okay Evelyn you can open your eyes how's life says after they stopped. Evelyn slowly opens her eyes and smiles at the two girls. "I'm okay." she says. Alice grins and Rosalie smirks at her before all three gets out.

Alice links her arms around Rosalie and Eveyln and skips herself toward the mall in Seattle. the first store they went to was shoes. Evelyn had to make sure she didn't go crazy on the shoes because they still had other stores to go through. 

"oh Evelyn thoughs shoes are amazing. are you gonna get them?" Alice asks. Rosalie peers over her sister to see Evelyn shoes and nods agreeing with Alice. Evelyn looks at how the shoes look on the mirror thinking it over before nodding. "yep I need this shoes. " she says before taking then off and putting on her shoes and taking them to the front along with a pair of furry snow boots. 

after an hour they came across dresses for prom. "oh yes let's go in there." Alice says excitedly. Evelyn shrugs. "I don't think I'm going to prom this year." she says. "so we're not going either it's still nice to go try on dresses." Alice says before ragging her inside and Rosalie trailing behind them. 

Evelyn hands were soon full of dresses as Alice and Rosalie kept giving her dresses to try on. "okay, okay I think that's enough for now, I'm gonna try them on."she says. Alice brings her to the dressing room and Rosalie sits in a chair while Alice helps zips her up. 

After two hours of constant trying on prom dresses Alice and Rosalie finally found one that they liked on Evelyn. Evelyn than falls onto the couch next to Rosalie. "okay I'm done shopping this was fun."she says looking at the two. Alice pouts." but we only done half the mall." she says. "yes but now we have an excuse to come back for part two."she says making Alice grins and agree." now if you excuse me I'm gonna change back into my normal clothes."

she says going back to the changing room and giving Alice the dress to out back only Alice went out and bought it and his the bag." so you saw her at prom seeing that dress?" Rosalie asks. "yes she's going" Alice says and grins seeing Eve returning. "Hey do you guys mind if I eat real quick, I know you guys have special diets Emment told me about that but I'm starving." she says. 

they three head to the food court and Evelyn gets inline buying a half sandwhich and a unsweaten green ice tea. they say down at the table as the three talked while she ate. " you know what Swan your not that bad. " Rosalie says. Evelyn grins. "you're not that bad either. I can see this turning into a beautiful friend ship." she says. Rosalie nods. "but I still don't like your sister." she says seriously Evelyn shrugs. "not everyone gonna like the both of us." she says. Rosalie nods. Evelyn finish eating and throws her trash away and the three head home. 

Getting home she tells Alice and Rosalie good bye and that she see them on monday and went inside. Getting inside she sees that's Bella home from her shopping trip to. "Hey Bells how was it. " Eveyln calls out as she puts her jacket on the coat racket and makes her way up stairs to her room. Bella appears in he room and shuts the door and begins telling Eveyln what happened. 

"wow so Edward found you and thanbhiu had dinner with him?" She says Bella nods leaving out the details that the Cullens weren't human. "Remind me to thank him on monday." she says before looking at the time. "also dips on the bathroom I need a shower." Evelyn says blushing her sister out of the room and heads towards the bathroom to shower. 

Getting out she changes into pjs and leaves the bathroom telling Bella goodnight she slips back into her room and starts to out away her clothes and shoes. she got a text from Alice saying she's picking her up on Monday and tells her goodnight. she plugs her phone in and has in charge before turning off the lights and slipping into bed.


	8. Oh My God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all know I'm just copying and pasting on here lmao

Monday morning came around and Eve was finishing up getting ready for school. she informed her sister Sunday nice that she was getting a ride with a friend to school so she didn't need to worry about her. 

Evelyn fixes her makeup when Alice honked letting her know she was hear. She ran a her bag and heads down stairs and grabs two portion bars nd heads outside smiling at Alice as she gets in the passenger seat. "Hey Alice, where's the rest of your siblings"she asks. Alice shrugs. "Emment, Jasper, and Rosalie are taking the jeep, Edward picking up Bella soon and so it's just us."she says grinning. Eveyln grins back.

"so are you telling me that over the weekend, Bella and Edward got together?" she asks. Alice smiles to herself. "you could say that." she tells her. Alice pulls into the school parking lot and parks next to her siblings jeep. they two gets out and Eve makes her way over to Alice. Emmet throws his arm over her shoulder. "hey little swan, how was the shopping trip Alice wasn't to crazy was she?"he asks. 

Eve shakes her head. "no it was good. but I got tired if trying on clothes so it made a good excuse to go back." she says. Emmet laughs loudly. "wow first time someone actually enjoys shopping with Alice." he boomed. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes. "yes well no one I've dress has ever looked bad." she says. Jasper wraps his arms around her. and the smiled at one another. 

"well that's a sight to been seen." Rosalie mumbled. turning around they face Edward pulling in and parking a little away from his siblings. walking to the other side and helps out Bella. as the two begin walking towards the school. it seemed like everyone has stopped to look at the too. "oh my god." a girl says turning around she knew it was one of Bella friends. 

Eve turns away not understanding why it's such a big deal. Emmet left her side to wrap himself around Rosalie. looking at her she sees that Rosalie is fumming. Alice grabs eve hand. "come let's get the class, the bells going to ring." she says Eveyln nods and let's Alice lead her and Jasper to class. Evelyn stops by her locker real quick to get her books. and Alice and Jasper left to their class. 

♧

it was at lunch when she notice more people were looking at her. I guess they were surprise that both the swan girls has caught the attention of the Cullens. even though they say Evelyn with them several times. it was more the fact that they kept wanting to be around her. 

at lunch Eve sat between Rosalie on her left. and Alice on her right. both men on the opposite side of them. Rosalie still had a death glare fixed on her sister. as Edward and Bella sat at a table by themself. I guess they had been doing that for a while now but now there sitting next to one another then across each other. Evelyn never really spent lunch in the cafeteria so she never caught on to it. or the fact that her sister never said anything because it was no big deal. 

"Edward going to get us all in trouble. who does he think he is, doing this to us. it's not just his life he's ruining." Rosalie says. Evelyn looks at Rosalie confused. "what do you mean?"she asks. Rosalie seems to snap out of it and looks at Emmet real quick before facing her again. Rosalie opens her mouth to say something but Emmet speaks up. 

" we move around a lot and Edward seems to find trouble everywhere we go. him causing a seen with Bella is gonna cause trouble because now were going to be talked about more and we were hoping it die out soon but now it's been resparked. "he says trying to make sense of it all to her. even though it was a complete lie.

Evelyn knew this but didn't say anything. "yeah okay. sorry that people seemed to do is nothing but talk about you. " she says shrugging and going back to her lunch. " the four looked at each other surprised that she bought Emmet terrible lie.

a strange feeling washed over Evelyn and she pulls out her art book flipping it to a blank page and let her mind go blank as she begin to draw. the Cullens notice and peered over her trying to see what she was drawling. it was the three nomads she drew before. this time in a large open field and one of them held a base ball. Evelyn comes back to her sense and sees what she drew. 

seeing what she made she grew upset. knowing something bad was going to happen if she kept drawing three people she never even met. Eveyln rips it out of her art book and gets up. her eyes catching Bella and Edward. Edward has this look in his eye like he's trying to read her. she shakes her head at her sister. and drops the art inn the trash on her way out. each Ville looking at one another as Bella looks towards where her sister was. 

Bella gets up and leaves to go find her sister. she sees her sister by her locker. "Eve." Bella says. Evelyn turns around and hugs her sister tightly. "I'm losing my mind Bella u keep drawing these people. I thinknsomethings going to happen to them." she says. Bella hushed her sister and hugs her tightly. Edward soon comes up to them. "why don't I take you home Evelyn." Edward says. Eve pulls away from her sister. "that be great, actually I need time to think." she says Edward nods looking at Bella. "just make sure she gets home safe Edward please." Bella says. Edward nods and grab Evelyn bag off the floor. "ill came back after school, and take you home to alright Bella " he says Bella nods and watches as Edward takes her sister home. 

Bella was growing worried about her sister and she wanted to tell Edward about this but didn't know how to tell him that her sister might be like Alice. and if she like Alice does that mean she's going to be turn at some point. because all though she wanted that for herself she couldn't see her sister wanting the same thing. she only hope that they'll caught on and help her. Bella sighs and turns going to her next class. 

♧

Evelyn was able to take being sick in order to the office realise her and Edward to take her home. Evelyn sat in the car silently. "you know Evelyn. your not the only one who can see things before they happen." he says breaking the silence. Evelyn looks at him. "Alice can see them too. " he tells her. she nods and looks away. "I wish it just stops. you know. I keep drawing these three people and I think something bad going to happen because if them. or something bad has already happen and it's only going to get worse. " she says. 

Edward nods. "I understand but it will get better. why don't you tell Alice this so she can help you." he says. Evelyn shrugs. "how do you bring this up with out sound crazy. " she says. Edward hand tightens around the stiring wheel. knowing that Alice had been locked up and accused of being crazy when she wasn't, it was her gift. 

Edward parks in front of the swan home and looks at the girl. "stay safe Evelyn. I'll be back with your sister." he says. she nods and thanks him before getting out and grabbing her keys. as soon as she was inside Edward back up and left back towards the school quickly. Evelyn sighs heading up to her room. she falls into her bed and sighs again. trying to get this feeling out of her body. it hugged on her chest, on her heart it felt like, tightly. like it was giving her a massive bear hug and she wished for it to stop. 

but this feeling wasn't going to stop anytime soon. not when she lived in forks and was surround by the supernatural. 

♧♧♧

sorry for the long wait.

I've been working

I hope to update again before the end of June

vote and comment 

love you!!


	9. Red Eyes

Evelyn started feeling sick, and not the I have a cold and flu sick more like. I know something bad is going to happen but I don't know how to explain without sounding crazy. 

The only person who knew about this was Bella. But even then Evelyn didn't tell her much only the fact that something bad was going to happen. Evelyn sat in the middle if her floor. Nothing but drawing of the three people covered her floor, she felt like she was going crazy. It made her sick. 

It was late at night when she finally had fallen asleep Edward was in her sisters room when he herd her sleeping and decided to check up on her. He hadn't been able to get in side her head not with out getting a headache from the pain she caused with out even realizing it. 

Opening up her bedroom door Edward sees her fast asleep on her bedroom floor with drawings all over it creating a mess. Picking up some at random he realised that she has been drawing these people for awhile now. Pulling out his phone he calls Alice to have her keep and eye on Evelyn and see if she can find the people in Evelyn drawings. 

Edward then picks her up and gently lays her in her bed before tucking some of the drawings into is pocket after folding them up. He leaves her room heading ack to Bella, letting her sleep on him. He listen through out the night to see if Eve would wake up. But she didn't until morning. 

After waking up Evelyn changes and heads downstairs Charlie already left for work and bella was making breakfast for the two of them when someone knocked on the door. "That should be Edward."Bella says Evelyn opens the door to see Edward and lets him in. "Morning" she tells him before going nack into the kitchen. Edward follows behind as Bella sets food down for them. " 

"Thanks bells." Eve days as she grabs her food. "I'm gonna go eat. In my room than go for a walk. " she informs the two before doing exactly what she said she was going to do. while in her room she picks up the drawings that covered her floor crumpling up the drawings and throwing them away. once she eaten and cleaned her room she went back downstairs dropping her plate off and leaving through the back door. 

walking outside the boared of forest Evelyn enjoys the quite hoping that freash air would help her through this awful feeling she's been feeling. finding a trial she decided to follow it wanting to explore and not go home just yet. As she goes deeper into the forest the dreaded feeling comes back to her. she stops and tries to calm the sudden sickness within her as a tree branch breaks. 

turning towards the sound she sees nothing and decides that it is her mind playing tricks on her. turning back to head back home she is suddenly slammed into a near by tree and getting the wind knocked out of her. gasping for air she looks around seeing three figures standing around her. it was the people she's been drawing for awhile now. the man in the blonde pony tail leans down to where shes at smiling at her. 

he's red eyes made contact with her eyes and she flinched at the sudden closeness. " you're a pretty young thing aren't you? don't you know it isn't safe to be all alone in the woods?" the man taunt. Evelyn stays silent. getting annoyed at her lack of response the blonde reached forward as the grab her but a wave of electictiy hits him making him jump back. all three hiss at her confused on how a human girl could have some sort of power. the red headed women goes to attack her but is also shocked and had jumped back. the man with dreads see's this and does not attempt the attack as he knows that he too would be shocked. " come let us go, she isn't worth our time." the man with dreads tells the too. 

the two growls but none the less give up their meal going off the hunt somewhere else. Evelyn flips herself onto her back looking up at the sky and trees her vision burling as confusion takes over and exhastion. not knowing what was going on or what had happened as she ends up blacking out after using a high amoun of shock against two thirst vampires. course she's not going to know they were vampires until after she wakes up. 

Emment and Jasper finds Evelyn passed out by a tree. not smelling any blood emment picks her up and he two head to thier home. Alice had a vison of her being attacked and now they were scared they were too late. getting her home Carlise instructes them to take her into his office, laying her down on the leather couch. Alice comes in behind them. "she wasn't bitten, i don't know why they didn't kill her. as Carliase went to go check on her. another wave of eletretiy comes out shocking him. " i know why, she subcncely using her gift to protect her." Jasper says as he remebers being shocked her sometime ago. 

" yes, she's going to become a powerful vampire. someone i think the voultaire would want if they catch wind of her existance." Carlises says. the family of vampires all look down at the sleeping Swan, knowing she will become a vampire and it'll be sometime soon. 


	10. Vampires

It wasn't until the sun was setting did Evelyn wake up. Exhausted and confused Evelyn moves to sitting up. "You're awake!" A cheery voice broke out. Looking towards the door Evelyn sees Alice standing there.

"Yeah, how did i get here? ".Eve asks. "You've been here all day we were hanging out and you fell asleep." Alice informs her. Evelyn nods agreeing to what she says still trying to come around.

"Come on, dinner ready, we just finished but we saved you a plate." Alice says still standing by the door. Evelyn nods getting up and follows Alice into the kitchen. No one is around and Alice tells her that they are outside getting ready to play a game while they wait for us. 

Evelyn picked at her food, feeling unsettled. "Alice, did we really hangout all day? " she asks softly setting down her fork and looking at Alice. "Course we did" Alice told her. Eveyln nods and looks off to the side seeing Jasper going towards Alice. "Hello Jasper." Evelyn says. Jasper nods in hello before mumbling something to Alice and leaving. 

"What time is it? I should probably be getting home." Evelyn says pushing her plate away and standing up. "It's not too late, stay a little longer we're about to play a game. " Esme says walking into the kitchen. Evelyn smiles softly at the women before agreeing. 

"What game are we playing?" She asks following the two girls outside where the rest if the family were except for Edward. "We're gonna play sorry the board game." Alice explains. Evelyn agrees to the game and sits by Emment. Emment slaps the back of her back saying that she's on his team. 

Instead Evelyn zones out as flashes of Emment life moved across her vision. Coming back she stands quickly like a deer in the headlights. "Evelyn, are you okay?" Esme asks the sudden startled girl. "Bear." Was all that she could say as she looked at Emment. 

"I'm sorry what? " Emment asks. "Oh my god a bear killed you and Rosalie saved you." She says. The Cullens all stpod up ushering the swan girl bqck inside. "How did you know that? " Rosalie snapped. Evelyn flinches shaking her head. "When Emment pat my back i saw everything through his eyes. I.. what are you guys?" Evelyn asks looking at them. The family all look at one another before Carlisle stands up. "We're Vampire Evelyn. " he spoke. 

Evelyn process what he says and nods. "Makes since." She says before thinking. "So I was atracked by Vampires weren't I?" She asks. "Yes, Jasper and Emment found you." Carlisle answers. "How come you don't have red eyes?" She asks. "We feed on Animal's, not humans" he answers. "Cool" she says. 

"That's it?" Emment asks. Evelyn nods "yeah, are we still going to play?" She questioned. Rosalie looks at her in disbelief and Emment laughs loudly." Little Swan being a badass." He says. Evelyn shrugs.

"Anyone seen my phone i better check in first" she says. Alice hands her ber phone and sbe checks it seeing a few miss calls from Bella. Evelyn texts her sister where she at and than looks at the Cullens.

"Let's play!"


	11. Baseball

"Baseball?" Evelyn questioned looking at Alice unsure. Alice smiles wide clapping her hands together. "Come on, please it'll be fun. We're going after Bella comes to our house later." Alice pled standing in Evelyn bedroom. 

"Alice, I hate sports." Evelyn says crossing her arms. "But you've never played with vampires, it's a lot different while still being the same. " Alice continues still hoping she can convince Evelyn to go with them. 

Eveyln thought it over before shaking her head. "I don't know Alice... maybe next time I promise." Evelyn says. Alice gives her a pout before nodding. "Okay fine, but I'm holding you to it." Alice informs her. Evelyn rolls her eyes agreeing. "Well Edward here, guess i should get going. "Alice says Evelyn gives her a hug and watches Alice jump out her window and disappear. 

Evelyn goes downstairs to say goodbye to Bella and hello to Edward. Giving her sister a side hug she decides to spend the time with her dad. Asking him questions about himself and he doing the same, although they have been living together for a few months, neither of them had taken the time to know tue other and Eveyln was very happy to be bonding and knowing who her father is.

After dinner eveyln retreats back into her room as she didn't want to watch the game. Instead of opening the door to her bedroom, Evelyn was suddenly in a fild where the Cullens and her sister where playing baseball.

Evelyn was standing in the middle of the field a few feet from Alice. Evelyn watches as the Cullens play and was amazed at how similar and different vampires play baseball. 

As the game continues Alice stops suddenly and yells for everyone to stop. Edward goes straight towards bella trying to kead her away aa Alice explains that they were leaving till they herd them. And that it was to late. 

Evelyn watches as bella lets her hair down and Rosalie making a side comment before they all gather to the middle of the field and they all huddle in front of bella as they state off into the woods waiting. 

What felt like hours was only 3 minutes as the three vampires that attacked her not to long ago appeared before them. And before she can see anything else happen Eveyln was back into her bedroom. Coming back to her senses she quickly goes to retrieve her phone calling Jasper. 

"Evelyn what can I do for you." Jasper voice rings through her speaker. "Jasper tell Edward to get Bella out now, there coming." Eveyln spoke fast just as Alice yells for everybody to stop. Eveyln heart sinks as she also hears Alice say the same words she herd not to long ago. 

"I was to late." Eveyln says. The phone is past to someone else, it was Carlisle. "Evelyn did you see what happened. " Carlisle asks. "I just know it's the people who attacked me, you guys come face to face but it ended right there, i was hoping i wasn't to late... please keep Bella safe." Evelyn begs. "We will do all that we can for Bellas safety. " Carlisle tells her before he is force to hang up as the vampires were getting closer. 

After being hung up on Eveyln marches into her sisters room and gets out a bag setting it on her bed, she wasn't sure why she was doing this but she was letting it happen consumed by the strang things she can do. After getting everything set up so her sister could pack up she heads back into her room and begins to pace. 

She didn't know how long it had been until she hewrs the front door slaming open and her sister yelling at Edward that it was over. Evelyn comes out of her room and slips into bellas not even surprise to see Edward taking ehat she had put out and was stuffing random clothes into the bag as bella slips into her own room. "What happened?" She demands. "James is a tracker and i just made Bella a target so I'm getting her out of here till its safe." Edward says. 

"is Charlie and I aoart of keeping safe or only bella." Eveyln asks. "We are here because of Charile and you'll be coming with Rosalie or Alice folowing Bellas leave, i suggest you pack because your leaving tomorrow. Edwars says as he hands bella the bag. " Please go along with this Eveyln. " bella begs, Eveyln nods and bella takes a deep breath before opening the door and pushing dad out of the way as she goes into the bathroom to grab a few things. "Bells come on, I just got you back. Please at least wait til moring. " Charile begs his older daughter. Eveyln watches sadly and would chip in also trying to help Charile out even though she knew bella wasn't staying but she had to act like she didn't know what was going on. 

Bella makes one final goodbye one that really broke Charile heart as it was the same words their mother spoke as she left him and just like that bella was gone.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

This was crap i am so damn sorry. Honestly trying to hurry twilight along because new moon Eveyln gets love interest. Been planning this out for forever. 

Who ever guess who she's gonna end up with right will get a shout out.. good luck and I'll see you in my next update.


	12. James

Evelyn was standing in the middle of Bella and hers old ballet studio. The sound of her mother calling out for bella and she asking Evelyn where Bella is. Thinking her mom was here and might of been hurt she tries to run towards the sound but her feet are firmly planted in place unable to move. The sound of the door opening caused her to turn her head and sees Bella dashing inside and running towards her mother's cries. "Mom, Mom" Bella calls out opening a cabinet door only to find a home video playing. "That's my favorite part." A voice rang out that Evelyn remembered to be James.

"She's not here."Bella says a slight relief knowing that their mom wasn't in danger. Evelyn kept trying to move towards the two but wasn't able to. "BELLA YOU HAVE TO LEAVE OR HIDE TILL EDWARD COMES PLEASE!" Her shouts fall onto deaths ears and all she could do was watch. Bella peppersprayed James and ran all it did was make him mad. James gets ahold of Bella and threw her. Evelyn screams out to her sister. Of course it falls onto death ears again. Evelyn is in tears wanting out wanting all of this to stop. 

It was so suddenly that she missed Edward crashing in and trying to get Bella to safety only to be grab and thrown by James. "Your faster than the others but not stronger." James taunt. "I'm strong enough to take you down. " Edward bites back. During their fight James gets ahold of Bella and sinks his teeth into her biting her. "NO!"Evelyn cries out her hands flying forward and in anger James was suddenly thrown backwards into the mirrors. 

In that moment the rest of the Cullens came in and was able to take James down. Evelyn was angry and upset that her sister was hurt and she couldn't do anything about it no one knew she was here and she couldn't move. Suddenly one by one whatever wasn't broken during the fight was suddenly exploding around the group and a faint ghost like cry of Save her please. Broke through. The cullens all paused as the voice sounded like Evelyn but the couldn't see her. 

Before Evelyn could see what happened she was thrown into darkness and a sudden light flashed threw her closed eyes. Snapping her eyes open she sees that she is in her bedroom still. Breathing deeply she searches for her phone and calls Alice. "Evelyn where are you? We herd you at the studio are you in Phoenix? " Alice asks before Evelyn could say anything.

"No I had a dream or a vision of Bella getting bit by James you guys killed him. " he did and we did."she says. " is she alive is she changing. " she asks "no Edward sucked the venom out were taking her to the hospital and will call Charlie once she's in."Alice says. Evelyn huns in reply. "We need to talk about what happened to you how you were able to do what you did once Bella okay."Alice says. Evelyn agrees and tells her that she'll see her soon before they hanged up. 

Evelyn sat on her bed trying to understand everything that happened. She never had a vision take place as the event was actually happening, was that actually a vision and how di she threw off James or break apart the studio even more and how did they herd her eventually? Question that she not anyone may have the answers to.

\--timeskip--

Evelyn was sat in her sister's hospital room Edward was pretending to sleep while Renee was trying to get both her girls to over to Jacksonville. Evelyn flat out refused as she was just getting used to have Charlie as her dad and didn't want to leave while they were still getting used to each other. After all the time bella used to to go down and visit when they were younger Evelyn stayed with Renee as Charlie never knew about her and she was mad that after getting to spend a few months with him that her mom wanted to take her away.

Bella also refused but Evelyn left the room upset and left to find her dad. Charlie was waiting outside and saw the distress on his younger daughter face. "Hey what's wrong kiddo?"Charlie asks. Evelyn just hugs Charlie tightly. "Pleasw dont let mom take me away from you. I just got you and now she wants us to Jacksonville. " she says tears threaten to fall. She's been awfully crying these last few hours and she couldn't help it. "I know" Charlie says hugging his daughter back. "You're gonna let her take us away."she asks "no I just got you two I dont want you to leave unless you want to."Charlie says.

Evelyn nods and the two pull away. "Now no more crying. I'm gonna check up on bells why dont you go down to the cafe and get something to eat. " Charlie says. Evelyn agrees and the two part ways. Alice comes up to her out of nowhere grabbing her arm and walking with her. "Carlisle wants to run some tests on you to make sure everything okay."Alice tells her. Evelyn gives her a soft ok as she is suddenly tired and drain. Alice has her sit as she goes and gets her something to eat. 

Coming back the two stay quite as Evelyn eats. "After this I'll take you to the hotel and let you sleep and I'll have Charlie informed ok." Alice tells her evelyn nods and finishes eating so she can sleep. Alice takes her to the hotel and all but Edward is there. Evelyn greets everyone as Alice leads her to a bed and closes the door. 

"The volturi have been hearing rumors about Evelyn. I'm worried that they will find out who she is and try to take her and join them."Alice says to the group. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahhh I'm back I know I suck at updating and I'm sorry for that. 

Also there has been a few people that have guessed her love interest correctly and at the end of twilight they will get a shout out. 

I really like hearing what people think is going to happen to Evelyn so please keep giving me your predictions. 

What do you think gonna happen?


	13. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last post for twilight

Some how after what happened with James, Alice was able to convince Bella and Evelyn to go to prom. Alice already having a dress for them Evelyn took what little time she had left and asked a friend to be her date. 

Both Bella and Evelyn step out of their rooms together and complement each other. Evelyn liked seeing a whole other side of bella. She looked beautiful even in her every day shoes and the black boot that covered most of her leg from when James broke it. Bella went down the stairs first Evelyn trailing behind to make she she doesn't slip. As she done several times since she got the boot. Once they both got to the bottom they stood side by side. 

" well you sure clean up nice, Edward. " eve teases as she nudges bella forward to stand by her boyfriend. Edward thanks her before focusing on Bella. Charlie took pictures of the three before they all left. 

Evelyn took the back seat before texting her date that she was on her way. The ride was silent and peaceful only sound was a piano playing in the background. 

Once they got to the school Edward sits Bella down while they went to go get there tickets so they can get inside. "So Evelyn, who did you manage to trick into going to prom with you?"Edward asks. Evelyn hums telling the people her name and number of tickets and waits for Edward to do the same before they walked back towards bella who was talking to Jacob."him."she says simply as they went to collect their dates. 

"Wow Evelyn you look amazing. " Jacob says she thanks them and hugs her sister letting them leave first. " wow I was suspecting Jean's and a tshirt. "She says talking in Jacob appearance. "I almost did, but then my dad ran my foot over with his wheel chair and told me that I was not gonna take a pretty girl to her prom looking like a tool."he says. Evelyn laughs and grabs Jacob hand. "Thank you for going with me, I know it was last minute and I know you rather be with my sister but it's nice that you'll let me take you as a friend. Maybe even best friends? " the two stand in the line waiting for there turn for the pictures. Jacob wraps one had around her waist pulling her closer as the pose for the camera. 

"Of course I'll do anything for my best friend, even if it ment crashing another school prom."he says once there inside. Looking around Evelyn liked how the place looked. They walked around checking out the place and greeting some of bella friends who were eye fucking Jacob. 

After a while they stepped outside, making sure to go away from where her sister was. They found a little fountain and they stood in front of it just watching the water run down. "Here."jacob spoke breaking the silence and pulling our his wallet to take out a coin. He sets it in her hand and tells her to make a wish. 

With a wide smile Evelyn turns around and closes her eyes thinking softly of a wish before throwing the coin back and listen to it plop into the water. Opening her eyes she looks up at the building and sees someone looking out the window who looked very familiar. Evelyn blood ran cold as the pulled up red hair. She seemed to go into a state of panic. 

"Hey are you-" Jacob begin his hand on her shoulder to check on her but a wave of electricity sent him falling on his ass. Groaning in pain Jacob looked over at Evelyn who seemed to have Electricity wrapped it self around her. Evelyn in her state of mind didn't understand what was happening only that she knew Victoria was here and was watching them. She also didn't realize Bella and Edward heading towards them as Evelyn was literally glowing. 

"Jacob go home."Edward says pushing Jacob away from the glowing Swan. Bella looked at her sister on worry. Jacob refused to leave wanting to know what the hell was going on. Alice, Jasper and Emmett appeared in front of Evelyn. Jasper hand his hands up as a sign that none of them was there to harm her. Using his power Jasper was able to calm down Evelyn to the point she no longer glowed. 

Feeling weak evelyn let out a soft "I'm so sorry."before passing out and Emmett grabbing ahold of her. "Where taking her to Carlisle, He'll want to know what happened, don't worry bella Charlie already knows she staying the night. I would have included you but because if you and Edward Charlie wont allow it."Alice says. Bella agrees and asks to make sure she is informed on what's going on with her sister before everyone leaves. 

Jacob says there dumbfounded over the whole thing. "So I'm guessing she done this before."he asks to no one in particular. "Electric yes, glowing like she did no."bella says before Edward leads her away and telling Jacob again to just go home. 

Hidden by the widow Victoria looks on smirking, if she can't get to bella herself, maybe she can get her sister to do the job for her. Victoria leaves a new plan forming in her head....

♡♡♡♡♡♡

And that's the end of twilight ahh this was awful I'm so sorry thank you all for reading and the next chapter will be set in new moon. What the hell doing on with my girl Evelyn? 

What trouble are we gonna get into in the next part?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will begin new moon. Fyi new moon is very short.


	14. Evelyn Birthday

April 20, 2009 Evelyn 17 birthday. And was few months away from graduation. Evelyn worked hard to be able to graduate early with her older sister Bella. But ever since Bella left to save Edward Cullen from dying permanently the two swan girls were a little rocky with each other. But none the less it was still Evelyn birthday. 

Dressing up extra as she always does Evelyn felt good. She didn't feel drain. Tried no bags under her eyes and she was finally off the medication she had to take fir her drowning accident. Evelyn was feeling refreshed and like she did before she came to forks. 

Slipping on her jacket and grabbing her backpack Evelyn left for school being picked up again by Embry who had gotten out if the car hugging her and wishing her a happy birthday before letting her inside the truck which was now given to him.  
In the road to school Embry hands her a box. 

Evelyn looked at the necklace close up to her face before looking at Embry and looking at his shoulder where his tribe tattoo sat than back to the necklace. "Is this really your symbol on a necklace? " Evelyn asks excited. Embry grins looking at her. "Yeah. Uh Emily and sam gave me the idea. Something to let people know your apart of our pack without being pack. It's very special to me."Embry says. Evelyn looks at him grinning widely. "Put it on me before I go in for class. "Evelyn asks.

Embry instantly agrees and watches her take off the necklace she was alre wearing and putting it inside her bag and hope that it doesn't tangle later. Evelyn clinches the necklace to her chest. In the last few weeks she's been around Embry Evelyn had grown a crush on the wolf boy and the faced that he wanted her to wear his pack symbol ment a lot to her. 

Pulling up to the school parking lot Embry gets out and opens the door, Evelyn thanks him softly as she sets her bag on the seat and hands him the necklace before turning around and lifting her hair up to make it easier. Embry gently places the necklace around her neck and clips it together. Evelyn drops her hair down and turns around smiling happily and pulling Embry into a tight hug which he returns happily. "Thank you Embry, I love it so much." Pulling back Embry smiles. "I'll pick you up afterschool okay birthday girl."he says. Evelyn agrees and Embry gets her bag handing it to her. "See you soon." He says and watches her go inside the building if her classroom. Embry does a quick glance around seeing some people eyeballing him. Seeing the cullens stare at him he gives a little half smirk towards them and gets inside his truck and leaving the school grounds. 

Evelyn gets stopped after first period by Alice Cullen. "Evelyn, Hi happy birthday. Are you still up to seeing Carlisle today during lunch. "Alice asked. Evelyn nods. "Yup, still going. " she tells her. "Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot at lunch time." Alice says before skipping off to Jasper. Alice has tried to fix there friendship but Evelyn just needed time and space from all of the vampires as much as possible. Course having to go to there house once or twice a week so Carlisle can keep track of her special gifts. She remained someone friendly to everyone but Alice and Edward. But still kept then at arms length. 

During class Evelyn phone kept blowing up from the wolf pack wishing her a happy birthday and how Embry wouldn't shut up about how happy he is that she liked his gifted. It made her heart flutter hearing how her liking his gift made him so happy that he started annoying his pack. 

At lunch Evelyn went outside and saw Alice and Jasper waiting for her out front in there car and she gets in. Jasper mumbled a small happy birthday to her as they begin the quick drive to there home. Evelyn went into Carlisle office and they begin Evelyn check up. 

Checking her eyes Carlisle notice a very faint change in her eye color. It was so faint that only those who were vampires could see as it woukdnt show to those of the naked eye. "Evelyn.... Any changes with your eyes? Anything irritating them?" He questioned softly Evelyn shakes her head and Carlisle continued with the checked up. 

Afterwards Alice and Jasper took her back to campus. Wishing her a happy birthday and Evelyn mumbling a soft thanks before heading to her next class of the day. 

It wasn't until Evelyn was leaving her last class that she suddenly stopped in front if the cullens her eyes drifting towards Bella. "You're still gonna have dinner with dad and I right? For my birthday? " she asks Bella. Bella shrugged and gave her a nod. Evelyn hummed and said her goodbyes before leaving them and heading to the oh so familiar truck. Embry and Jared stood next to it. Evelyn smiled widely at them as she goes to hug Jared first and than Embry. "I herd it's your birthday, had to come with Embry to give you your birthday nuggie. "jared says wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her head down while getting his free hand and knuckled rubbed her head messing up her hair. "Evelyn laugh and asks Embry to save her. Embry wraps his arms around Evelyn waist and pulls her towards him and away from Jared attack. "Okay enough please, gonna ruin my hair before my birthday dinner." Evleyn says but her large smile told them that she didn't mind what just happened. Jared opened up the truck door telling her to sit in the middle and that they'll have an birthday girl sandwich. Embry took the driver side and Jared shut the door and they took off. 

Evelyn hims leaning closer towards Embry. She didn't know why, it was like Embry present was like a magnet and she always had to be near him. Jared notices this but doesn't say anything. Instead they drove to La Push and ignored her when she asked why they weren't taking her home. 

Pulling up to the blacks family resident. Embry helps Evelyn out of the truck as the wolf pack (or those who weren't on parole yet) run out to greet Evelyn wishing her a happy birthday. Billy rolled out shooing everyone away so he can hug her next. "Evelyn happy birthday." Billy says as Evelyn leaned down hugging Billy tightly. "Aw you guy's are so sweet." Evelyn says smiling widely while looking at everyone. "Your dad's running a little late but he should be here. " billy tells her. Evelyn hums as she makes sure to greet everyone around her. A lot of the pack and tribe members were here. As there was going to be a pack meeting tonight after the swans went home. 

It wasnt long till Emily and Sue were passing out loads of food for everyone. Embry made Evelyn sit as he went and got plates for both of them. Charlie came about an hour later, hugging his youngest daughter tightly. It was his first birthday he had Evelyn as she moved to forks right after her 16th birthday. 

Evelyn pulled her fake fur jacket closer to her as part of the pack came back from patrol and the rest were leaving to start there shift. The only ones who didn't have patrol today was Sam and Embry. Jacob, Paul and Quil had to gather up some wood before they were able to eat. Evelyn looked around her being surround by her friends and family but couldn't help but feel sad that her older sister was not here.

Charlie telling her that he ended up taking her home when edward and her stopped at the police station. Something about a headache and a party didn't sound helpful. Trying not to be hurt by Bella letting her down again she leans against Embry while she watches the boys start up a bonfire and complain that they were hungry. 

It wasn't long till after everyone had gotten at least one large helping if food that Emily brought out cake and everyone singing her happy birthday. After cake Evelyn felt full and happy despite not having her sister or mom here with her. She was still happy and warm that these people wanted to throw her a birthday party. 

Evelyn gets handed a blanket and shares it with Embry cuddling up against him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you too are together. " Charlie states casually lifting an eyebrow up as he looked at his daughter cuddled up against Embry. Charlie knew Embry liked his daughter and was just waiting for the moment. And Emery was thankful that Charlie actually likes him and is rooting for them to get together. 

Evelyn face flares up and goes to love away but Embry tightens his hold on her. "No your my space heater" he jokes. Everyone laughs at that specially the double meaning behind the joke. Evelyn pouts at him and goes back to laying her head against his shoulder. 

Probably an hour later as the pack meeting was getting close to start. Charile and Evelyn say there goodbyes. Everyone wishing Evelyn a happy birthday as the two left. It was almost the best birthday ever. 

Coming home Bella speaks out if her room before Evelyn can go inside and slips her a card before awkwardly wishing her little sister a happy birthday before shutting her door. Evelyn huffs rolling her eyes before going into her room. Setting her stuff down and going to her closet to get change. Heading towards her bed Evelyn sees something shining and a small piece of paper laying on her bed. 

Happy Birthday Little Swan. We'll be seeing each other soon.~ Volturi 

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎¡▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎¡▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎

Bam what. 

Damnnnn I'm mean.

Real quick im aging up the wolves. 

Embry gonna be 18 along with Jacob

Seth gonna be 16 instead of like what 14? 

Also damn tbh I never planned on the Swan sisters fighting like his I always wanted them close but so many people wanted them to fight so here ya go. 

Also welcome to eclipse. 

Vote and Comment 

Lol tell me what you thought of Embry present... or the Volturis 

Hahahahahaha drama

Also damn I can not wait until Embry tells Evelyn that he imprinted on her and them getting together. But before that imma have them act so cute and already like a couple before they become one lmao

Love you guys see ya in my next update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to eclipse. AO3 is now caught up with wattpad. Hehehe


	15. The Aftermath of Bella's Absence

Three days Bella was gone for three days. And in those three days. Evelyn got release from the hospital, Embry seemed to be around her even more, and it was Harry Clearwater funeral. It was after the funeral when Evelyn meet Sue Clearwater and her two children Leach, and Seth Clearwater. Leah hair was chopped short along with Seth and the same tribal tattoo that Evelyn saw in the wolf pack. Leah had a cold hard look in her face and Seth seemed happy being around the older wolf pack but you can tell in his eyes that he's hurting.

Embry had an arm around Evelyn, a stance that could pass off as something casual between two friends. Only the wolves knew Embry wanted it to mean more. Leah did not seem please learning that Evelyn was Bella Swan sister, as she knew the Sawn girl was associated with Vamoires being in love with one and was currently risking her life for a dead guy. But after finding out from the other wolves that Evelyn was Embry Imprint but didn't know it yet. She decided not to hate on the Swan girl as she knows that she'll end up staying with then and being around then often because of it. And It be nice not only having Emily her cousin around as it still hurt to see Emily and Sam together. Evelyn could be a nice distraction from all the boys. 

Evelyn was in the kitchen taking her medication when she started seeing flashes of different crimes happening but all involved several red eyes dressed in normal clothes. A sudden hand on her shoulder and she's brought back into the kitchen of the Clearwaters home. Turning her head she see Embry and smiles weakly at him. "You okay?" He asks her softly. Evelyn nods. "Yeah just waiting for the meds to kick in. I should probably sit down they drain me but the doctors say it'll help with the infection from the drowning. " evelyn explained. Embry nods and leads her to the living and telling Paul to get up and let Evelyn sit. Paul wanted to argue but one lol at Evelyn he knew she just took her meds as she started looking less alive. Paul got up without a fight and let Evelyn sit where he sat. Evelyn gives a small thank you as she takes his place and leans her head back. 

Sue had a worry look on her face seeing Evelyn drained of energy but Charlie quietly explain about evelyn driving accident that happened the same day and Harry death and that less than 4 hours later her lungs filled again. And at the hospital the doctor telling then that bacteria got into her lungs from the ocean and had medicine but it always drained her after taking it but she wanted to come and pay her respect even if she had to take her medication everyday at the same time. 

Sue told him that they could leave and Embry cut in saying that charlie was staying and that he was taking her home. Charlie also found out that day at the hospital that Embry had feelings for his daughter, and unlike Edward Charlie act really liked Embry and that he be a good fit for his daughter. And had aloud him to take her home so long as there wasn't any funny business. 

It wasnt long till she got Embry attention telling him it was time for her to go. Helping her up. Evelyn says her goodbyes hugging everyone including Seth and Leach. Which surprised everyone that Leach hugged her back. 

Helping her to the truck Embry buckles her in and takes her back to the Swan household. Seeing she was asleep Embry got out, got Evelyn keys out if her bag and unlocks the door. Setting her bag on the couch he goes back outside and picks up Evelyn bring her inside and upstairs to her bedroom. Taking off her shoes and pulling the covers back Embry tucks her in. Barely awake Evelyn mumbled a soft thank you and she turns to her side and cuddles into a pillow. 

Making sure he locked up the place and setting her keys in her bag again. Embry locks himself out of the Swan household and texts Sam so he can inform Charlie that Evelyn was at home safe. Sam also told him that he had to patrol and that Jared was going with him instead of Seth letting the two Clearwater children today off. Embry took the truck back into La push and shifted starting off on his patrol. 

*******************

It was later that night after Charlie had gotten home and Evelyn awoken up from her drug induced sleep showered and refresh. Did Bella come home. A car pulled up to the drive way and Charlie picked outside seeing Edward carrying a sleeping Bella. Charlie rushes outside and takes Bella from Edward, helping at him that he wasnt aloud to sleep foot inside his frontdoor. 

Evelyn stood by the doorway holding it open so Charlie can bring Bella inside easily. Once the two inside Evelyn looked at Edward. Knowing Edward was in her head she forced him to see her drown. Forces him to see Victoria grabbing her and pulling her into the ocean. Forcing him to feel her lungs being refilled with water and was drawing twice in the next few hours. Edward visible flinched at what he was seeing and could feel every Evelyn went through after that she realised Edward from her mind and if he tried to read her he be shocked again like usually. That was something new Evelyn could do. Trapping someone in her head and make them relive what she went the and feel what she felt. Evelyn gift were getting stronger. While her human body was getting weaker and that worried Edward. 

Evelyn shuts the door on Edward without saying a word and heads back upstairs. Passing charlie who just left Bella room. Evelyn gives him a weak smile and tells him that they both should head off to bed. 

Evelyn sits in her room unable to sleep again as she begins to write down names she doesn't know who they belong to. The name Riley Beirs and Bree Tanner are the only two names that were underline in her list of names. Feeling freaked out a bit that she was writing names again she grabs the old list of names. Only a few of those names she now know as they were part of the wolf pack. But who were the other names written on this list. Before setting down the list Evelyn dated the new list so she'll remember what day she wrote these on. Setting down the list she leaves her room to check on Bella. 

Opening her door she sees the window open and Evelyn crosses her arms studying her supposed sleeping sister. "I know your awake and I know Edward is here somewhere." Evekyn says. Bella sits up and gives her sister a weak smile. "Hey Eve." Bella says awkwardly. Edward comes out of hiding and Evelyn looks at him. "Your not supposed to be inside." She says. "Technology charlie says not to step foot from the front door I came through the window. "Edward says.  
Evelyn raise her eyebrow before looking at the pair again. "So edward is alive now what?" She asks. Bella looks towards Edward to answer. "Bella wants to have a meeting with my family and I think you should go too as what happen in Italy now involves you."Edward explain. 

Evekyn stiffens a bit. " what do you mean it involves me. I wasn't anywhere near that place I was in the hospital dying." Evelyn says. Bith Edward and Bella flinch at that. Bella feeling guilting knowing that after she left Evelyn drowned again and to know that what she said towards her sister even though she was passed out could have been the last thing she said about her made her feel guilting. But at the time all she thought was Edward dying and her sister seemed fine and had both Jacob and Embry watching over her and thought she been fine. She didn't think her sister lungs would refill. And she doesn't know about the bacteria in her lungs from it. 

Wanting to know what was going on and Evelyn agrees to go with them to the Cullens home. Changing into pants and a thick beige sweater and a pink scarf Evelyn met Bella downstairs and the two left and met Edward in his parked car. The ride was silent saved for the few hacking coughs Evelyn let out. Bella would look at her sister in concern everytime she herd her sister hacking her lungs out. She figured this was part of her drowning. 

Going into the Cullens home felt weird to Evelyn. Everyone greeted her warmly but she simply nodded at them and sat down. She was growing tired and feeling drained again. Jasoered looked towards her briefly as he can feel very strong how drained and in pained Evelyn is in. 

Bella told everyone she wanted a vote on if they want her to become a vampire or not. Only Rosalie and Evelyn voted no and it had been decided that after graduation Bella would become a vampire. 

"Now when with the Volturi, they have discovered Evelyn and had seen her gifts and wants her to become a vampire and to join the Volturi as a guard. " Edward says Evelyn tenses up. "No.... No I wont do it. I wont become a vampire and I certainly wont become some guard. "Evekyn says. She doesn't know exactly who they are but what she has gather is that they are powerful and pretty much run this vampire shit show. 

"We dont have much choice on you becoming a vampire. But if you join us they won't have you join. It's easier to stay with a clan before they snatch you up. And as for a vampire we can try to push it back as far as possible but Volturi doesn't give second chances. " Carlise explain. 

Evelyn felt sick to her stomach hearing that at some point she would have to be changed into a vampire. "No...... I'll kill myself before I left that happened." Evelyn says determine to live her life hiw she wants to. We will try to find a solution before it can get to that point. I promise."Carlisle says in honestly. Evelyn nods agreeing before looking at all if them. "Is that everything?"she asks. 

Jasper and Carlisle shared a look before looking at Evelyn."How is your health Evelyn?"Carlisle asks. Evelyn shrugs. "Weak. I have bacteria in my lungs from driwing I take meds that make me drain. And even now I'm drain and weak and tired. I need to go kay down. " Evelyn explains to them. That made Bella feel worse. Her little sister has been suffering ever since coming here. Bella was clumsy and getting hurt but Evelyn, she was getting hurt being surround by all the supernatural creatures that were around every corner. 

"If it is alright with you, I would like to continue being your doctor."Carlisle spoke Evelyn agreed only because most of her problems felt with her gifts and it is hard to come up with something to tell the normal doctors that where in forks. 

It wasn't long till Evelyn was hacking up her lungs again. Jasper actually grabbing onto his chest as Evelyn was in great pain. Carlise moved towards her but she out her hand up and she hits her chest and was able to calm down. "Sorry, it's the Aftermath of drowning. My body subconsciously thinks I'm drowning again. I'm fine it's just going to take awhile for my body to not reacted that way and from the bacteria in the lungs. So it's like an all you can cough." Evelyn explains. Esme came over and handed her some water and Evelyn thanks her softly. The cullens could tell that Evelyn didn't trust then anymore and was most likely hurt over what happens with Alice taking Bella away when she needed her most. But they know that Bella made a hard decision and were forever grateful that Bella saved Edward life. After finishing her water Edward took the Swan girls home. Evelyn wished everyone a goodnight even though they don't sleep and went home. Changing out of her clothes and into the pjs she was in earlier Evelyn went to sleep. 

*****************

Evelyn and Bella went back to school the Cullens joining them this time. Evelyn still got a ride with Embry but in the truck and she didn't care that technology the treaty was in place and he isn't really aloud but they let him keep taking her to school because everyone but Evelyn knew what she was to him. Evelyn didn't talk much with her sister nor towards Alice and Edward, but she was still on good terms with Jasper. Jasper always sat in the middle of Alice and Evelyn. wanting to be close to his lover but also wanting t be close to Evelyn as she shut herself out of everyone else in the group and she was still sick. 

With the Cullens back it only stayed gossiped for the first week and the fact that Bella went back to Edward when everyone who say how much Bella change when he left thought she was dumb but seeing how much happy she is along with Edward they let it slide but they still talked about it. 

Evelyn parted ways with everyone after school, Embry waiting for her in the truck and Evelyn smiling at him as she gets into the truck. "Hi."she says as she buckles herself in. Embry smiles back at her saying hi.Pulling out if the school parking lot Embry glances at her. "So I know we were supposed to hang out and see a movie but Sam out me on patrol. He wants someone to help teach Leah but no one is willing to portal with her yet." Embry says looking sadly at her. "Evelyn pouts at Embry. 

"Drop me off at Sam's and Emily's and I'll help Emily make you food for when you get back." Evelyn tells him. Embry grins widened. "God your cooking is the best! Both you and emily make such amazing food."Embry says as he leads them towards Emily's. Evelyn texts her dad about the change of plans and leans forward turning on the radio. 

Looking outside the window as the drive towards Emily's and Sam's evelyn could barely make out a few of the wolves running. It was hard with the human eye but she knew it was from the pack. Probably changing shifts right about now. 

Embry dropped Evelyn off af Emily's telling her that when he gets back that they'll hang out like they were su to. Evelyn tells him goodbye and helps Emily prepare for the boys coming back from patrol. "You and Embry have been getting a little close." Emily says eyeing the girl who is playing large amounts of food onto the plates. "Evelyn smiles to herself and hums. "Yeah, I dint know why but we just click. I mean we've known each other for only a shirt amount of time. But he's already a big part if my life. As well as you and the rest if the pack. I need this. I needed more friends than just the Cullens. Though as of right now we're not on good terms at least I'm not on good terms for them. There trying but I just. I cant forgive them for what they out me and Bella through. " evelyn tells Emily. Emily nods giving her a side hug. "Understandable and besides I already see you as my little sister. Something tells me where gonna be close for a long time. " emily says and pulling back as the doors open and in came a group if rowdy wolves hungry after there patrol. 

And yeah Evelyn really enjoys spending her time with the wolf pack. 

To bad she doesn't know that in a few short months everything going to change for the little swan. 

............................................  
2717 my longest chapter yet. Lmao dont expect this all the time. 

And that's the end of new moon next chapter is the start of eclipse 

This chapter was to finish off new moon and begin the plot with eclipse. 

Vote and comment

Also how do you love the new book cover? Wanted to change it up just a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially end of new moon, next chapter will be the start of eclipse


	16. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ♡♡♡

Bella sat around with the pack of wolves while Evelyn was in the kitchen helping emily plate up for the pack to eat. They were discussing about some red head vampire that they keep having to chase out not understanding why she keeps coming back.

"I know what she wants... me" Bella says. Bella explains to the pack what went on last year when she first came to forks. Evelyn hands out the food and passes the last plate to Embry so smiles at her widely and thanking her. 

After all the wolves got plate Evelyn gave one to her sister and held her plate seeing the table full and going to decide to sit on the countertop, emily taking a seat on Sam's lap as she ate. Embry sees this and shoves the person on his right off there seat which just so happened to be Quil. "Here Evelyn, sit next to me."embry says smiling. Evelyn giggles as Quil grumbles and gets off the floor grabbing his plate and going to stand in the kitchen to finish eating in there as Evelyn took Quil old spot next to Embry. 

"Whipped" a voiced grumbled. Embry wacked Jared, and Bella and Evelyn shared a confused look. The pack eats as they discuss a plan in order to protect the Swan sisters. "So we have to be around one if you guys at all times?" Evelyn says. "Well not really, after school someone will pick you up and you can stay hear, work on school work, I know emily enjoys your company and than someone will take you home after dinner and two will keep watch." Sam explains. 

"Seems like a lot if work for you guys."Evelyn says. "Well our duty is to keep people safe and protected from the cold ones and if that red head is after you than we have a duty to protect. " sam answers. "Don't worry Eve Jake and I will be picking up both if you girls up from school. " Embry says. "Bella got a truck cant we just meet you guys at Sam's." Evelyn says. 

"Well Jake can ride with Bella and I can take you to Sam's in the motorbike. "Embry says. Evelyn opens her mouth again to say something but Jake covers her mouth. "Thays a great idea" he says trying to give embry a bone, knowing that he's trying to spend as much time with her as possible. 

Evelyn licks Jake's hand and he yells pulling his hand away as Evelyn looks on smug getting up to put her dish in the sink. "Don't ever do that again." She says. Evelyn grabs her bag. "I need to go one of you boys wanna take me home?"she asks  
As Bella already told her she was gonna be with Jake. Embry was quick to get out his seat. And Evelyn smiles at him before hugging emily goodbye thanking her for the food and saying goodbye to the rest if the pack. 

Embry trails behind her like a pup. The boys started cracking jokes as Bella and Jacob also left too. Embry hands Evelyn a helmet and embry takes her home. 

*********************

2 and a half weeks later 

**********************

For some reason Bella and Evelyn were walking in the woods by themselves and strangely both sisters weren't with the other one. Bella was somewhere in forks heading towards the Cullens residence while Evelyn was closer to the cliffs at the beach. 

Bith girls didn't know that Victoria was getting chase by wolves and the wolves were being chase by there father. Evelyn had a camera in her hand needing to take pictures for her class for a project she was doing. 

Lost in her own world taking pictures Evelyn was suddenly grabbed and thrown off the cliff into the rough rocky waters with the red headed vampire. Victoria held onto Evelyn making her sink down deeper and deeper into the water. Evelyn struggled to get free shocking Victoria until she let go and tries to swim back up to the surface. The heavy weight on her chest from holding her breath and water already in her lungs. Everything burned and she ended up inhaling seawater.

Evelyn didn't make it to the surface. 

........................

The end she dead lmao 

.

..

Vote comment 

...

..

..  
...

..  
Jk on ward  
.  
..................................

The cotton filled ears suddenly was able to take ahold of someone calling her name she couldn't open her eyes but she could hear people talking someone talking about bella being okay and that Jacob was taking her home. And the death of some guy. 

As her sense were coming back Evelyn was able to feel the sand on her back her clothes sticking to her wet skin. And pressure on her chest. With one finally push down on her just evelyn started coughing and was turned on her side as large pools of water started coming out of her mouth.

"Shh, that's it. Come back to me Evelyn. " she herd someone speak to her. Evelyn continue to cough as someone rubbed her back and would sometimes hit a few times to help her get the water out if her lungs. Afree she stopped coughing she was gently moved back to mating down and a warm blanket was put on her. Weakliy she opened her eyes seeing Embry leaning over her. She tried to closes her eyes but his gently vocie spoke out telling her to keep her eyes open. 

Evelyn with great struggles tries to keep her eyes open. She feels herself being picked up by Embry bridal style being told he was going to take her home and keep an eye on her. Sam gave him the keys to his truck and Embry carried her away from the beach and towards the truck asking Evelyn to hum the whole way so he know she was awake. 

With a weak barely there but can hear due to being a woof embry was able to relax some at hearing her hum as he took her to safety. He didn't like that Evelyn was use as a distraction. Victoria act wanted Bella but decided to attack the next best thing. Sadly her attacking Victoria they ended up missing her attacking Harry Clearwater and giving him a heart attack. 

Embry gets to the truck and puts her inside before getting in. Telling her to cuddle up against him as he was 110 degrees and was the perfect human space heater. Doing as told Evelyn pressed her cold wet body against him and Embry shifts a bit so he can drive. Glancing down at her a bit he told her to keep humming till they got to her home. 

Evelyn let's out weak hums in between some couching but she didn't sound like her lungs were refilling with water. Embry takes her home stopping the car. Embry was going to get out but he smelled a vampire along with bella and Jacob but he didn't want to let her out. "You know what let me take you somewhere else. " Embry says going to start the truck. Instead the swan home doors open and out stomps a moody Jacob. He spots the two and heads over there. 

"Embry please bring me inside, I need to get out if thses clothes please. " Evelyn told him weekly voice shot and Embry gives in opening the door and helping her out.  
"That little pixe leech is here." Jacob tells them. "Alice she can help me." Evelyn says. Embry scrunched his nose up in distaste but doesn't say anything. 

Picking up Evelyn bridal style he takes her inside. The two voices inside stop and both girls inside gasps. Evelyn doesn't hear what they are staying but she knows she was passed onto Alice and Alice help her shower, wash and changed her into warm clothes before coming back down stairs to kay on a couch that was made so it'll seem like alice was staying the night. Warmth got to Evelyn again and she knows that she laying against Embry again as the four talk over her. 

"Can I sleep now?" Evelyn mumbled barely holding on to staying awake. Embry shush her and tells her she can sleep and that he'll be here to watch over her. Evelyn snuggles up against Embry and falling into a deep sleep. 

The phone rangs and Jacob answers it telling the person charile wasn't home as he was planning a funeral. Hanging up jacob glances down at a sleeping Evelyn and looks at Embry. "I'll inform Sam about your wear bouts. " Jacob says going to leave but alice comes downstairs and tells bella that edward was going to kill himself thinking Bella was dead. Alice quickly explains how she saw Bella jump into the water and not coming up so she came down to make sure bella was alright. Not realizing that Evelyn ended up taking Bellas path and juke instead but was than told by Kacob that Victoria gramb her when she was making her escape and pulling her along when she jumped into the water. Still alice told rosalie what she saw, Edward found out and called charile as he normally did. But with jacob telling him hes planning a funeral Edward assumed it was for Bella. 

Bella instantly started packing clothes to fly with Alice to Italy. As this happened Jacob tried getting Bella to stay and telking her that Evelyn could end up drowning again and dying and guilt her into staying with her sister. But beka told jacob that she was several other people watching over her and no one there for Edward and left with Alice writing down a note and leaving without saying anything. 

Embry was shaking with fury along with Jacob. How could Bella just leave knowing that her sister wasn't in the clear yet. Hearing sudden coughing and water spilling in him embry calms down his anger and instead shouts for Jacob to start the truck as Evelyn started drowning again. The two boys rush to forks hospital and Jacob calling the ckearwarers as that was where everyone was at and told someone to get charlie down to the hospital as Evelyn was in a drowning accident. 

Evelyn lad in the hospital bed , getting her lungs pumped as a crying and scared wolves sat an the waiting room. Charkie comes rushing in and sees jacob and the other boy and runs to them. "What happened."charlie demand Jacob took the lead. "We were at the cliffs Evelyn wanting pictures for her class and the cliff gave away and Evelyn went with it. The waves were awful and we got to her as fast as we could. Took her home and Bella help look after her but soon she started choking again and we came here. "Jacob told him and than all three stood around waiting to hear about Evelyn conditions while Bella Swan was on a plane ready to go save her dead boyfriend. 

.................................................

Okay now I am done with the chapter. Hehe yay

Vote and comment 

Nice long chapter for the new moon book.

I think next chapter will end new moon book and thab we can move on to eclipse because we all know by now I hate this fucking book. I thought it was boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter of new moon. Told you this one short. The next chapter ties up the ending of new moon and sets up eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan Newman As Evelyn Swan 
> 
> P.s. it is not edited I am planning on editing my story as soon as I finish this story please ignore any mistakes.


End file.
